


Zvezdnaya noch

by PequeSaltamontes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Stars, homofobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PequeSaltamontes/pseuds/PequeSaltamontes
Summary: AU. El astrofísico y el artista se encuentran. Ve la pregunta que se refleja en la tez blanquecina de Victor: entonces, ¿qué es lo importante? Esto, quisiera decirle. Tú, yo, las estrellas.





	1. Prefacio: El niño y las estrellas - I

**Author's Note:**

> OK ME DECIDÍ.  
> EN SERIO ME ASUSTÉ PORQUE DIOS MÍO LAS CONFESIONES pero imposible ignorar todos los comentarios animándome a publicar. Realmente, a este fic le faltan como cuatro caps para terminar, así que los updates serán lentitos hasta que escriba todo lo que me falta.  
> Muchas gracias por el amor que recibí. Desde noviembre del año pasado que estoy con esto BASTA JAJAJA  
> Hasta hice una playlist (?) www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjv8UlP2RJ9WL_CxF51icDNlORRWwk4wa  
> Pueden buscarla como "Zvezdnaya noch (Fic Victuuri)".  
> En fin, disfruten de este fic mío. Lo que está en japonés es la letra de Falling alone, de Aimer, que está en el playlist. Disfruten y pls déjenme review FUE UN AÑO MUY LARGO DE LEER SOBRE ASTROFÍSICA Y AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH.  
> (Nota: no soy experta, no sé un carajo, solo me gustan las estrellitas, pero estudié Filología, así que no hate pls just love, AH y por cierto hay homofobia acá whoops).  
> ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE FIC PUEDE CAUSAR UNA SOBREDOSIS DE ESTRELLAS.  
> EN SERIO.  
> I MEAN  
> LAS ESTRELLAS SON A ESTE FIC LO QUE LAS MIRADAS A CREPÚSCULO (oh, the horror).

            La zona que rodea su ojo derecho aún le duele; el golpe que ha recibido es fuerte y sin duda alguna dejará un hematoma. Es posible que Dmitry en realidad no quisiera el catalejo; tal vez solo deseaba una excusa para pegarle.

            Pero no importa, pues es él quien se ha quedado finalmente con el artefacto, y es él quien, sentado sobre la rama de uno de los árboles del patio de la casona, espera con ansias que el cielo se despeje y le deje ver las estrellas.

            Es una imagen desoladora: la de un niño raquítico que observa el cielo encapotado con esperanzas fútiles. Siempre se le ha dado ser de esta forma; recibir todos los golpes posibles sin decir palabra, y sobrevivir un día más solo para llegar hasta la noche, esperando por cosas que puede que nunca lleguen.  

            (Porque el cielo despejado, durante lo más terrible del invierno, es algo que verdaderamente puede que nunca llegue).

            No obstante, no quiere ser como sus padres, y por eso es que espera que el cielo se despeje sin importar qué.

            No, no quiere ser como sus padres, que ceden las cosas preciadas a personas que no saben cuidarlas, y por eso intenta vivir un día más con el catalejo entre sus dedos recubiertos por una capa de lana que apenas pone distancia entre su piel y los copos de nieve.

            Es entonces cuando se abre la puerta del orfanato, y la señora Kosyanova lo llama a gritos. Él no quiere dejar de mirar al cielo, mas sabe que cualquier intento de rebeldía por su parte solo culminará con heridas mucho mayores que cualesquiera que Dmitry hubiese podido ofrecerle.

            Deja su escondite y camina hacia la casa sin prisa pero sin pausa, de tal forma que se destaque su buena voluntad de obedecer.

            Sin embargo, la señora Kosyanova no se fija en él, sino que conversa con un hombre en el que el chico no había reparado antes; un señor de cabello castaño aplastado contra el cráneo, quien viste un uniforme con insignias que delatan algún tipo de rango militar que él no alcanza a comprender.

            ―¿Es este el niño? ―pregunta el hombre, observándolo como si no estuviera del todo convencido de que él de hecho es _él_ y no otra persona.

            ―El mismísimo. Puedo mostrarles sus cuadernos, si desean… Un chico brillante, una luz, no tienen idea…

            Nunca la ha escuchado hablar de esa manera sobre él, mas no dice nada. Sabe que no debe decir nada.

            El hombre acalla a la señora con un gesto algo rudo, se acerca y le ofrece la mano, agachándose un poco para ponerse a su altura.

            ―Buenas noches, chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

            Hueso y piel, y un pasado que se le cuelga de los hombros cuando se descuida, duda unos segundos antes de extender la mano en respuesta.

            ―Victor, señor ―responde al fin, a la par que estrecha los dedos enguantados del oficial―. Victor Nikiforov.

            ―Bueno, Victor: vine hasta aquí para llevarte a tu nuevo hogar; necesitamos jóvenes como tú en donde vengo.

            El hombre sonríe, pero Victor no lo ve.

            Ha volteado para mirar al cielo por encima del hombro.

            Él lleva entre sus manos el objeto más precioso del mundo: no porque lo una a sus padres…

            … sino porque lo une a las estrellas que titilan más allá de las nubes.

* * *

深く深く落ちていく　

 

Cuando tiene diecisiete años y más bloqueos que sueños, Yuuri Katsuki considera seriamente soltar el lápiz, guardar los bocetos (acabados e inacabados) en el depósito de su hogar en Hasetsu, y olvidarse por completo de las cosas que ve en su cabeza y que sus dedos, insuficientes como son, no alcanzan a comunicar.   

 _¿Qué más hay de bueno por hacer?_ , se dice. _¿Qué puede plasmar mi lápiz que no hayan plasmado ya cientos, miles antes de mí?_

El rostro de Yuuko trazado con finas líneas grises lo observa desde la pared en la cual reside desde hace varios años. Fue uno de sus primeros dibujos, uno de los pocos de los que se siente verdaderamente orgulloso.

Ese sentimiento ingenuo e inocente yace muerto ahora en su pecho, porque sabe que una infatuación como esta no significa que de hecho haya nacido para el arte…

―Yuuri, ¿otra vez encerrado ahí? ¿Qué tal si te distraes un momento?

No había advertido la llegada de su hermana a su cuarto, así que la observa algo descolocado. Finalmente las palabras vienen a él, y le sonríe de la única forma en que sabe hacerlo; tibia, indecisamente.

―Ah… Supongo que tienes razón…

Mari le devuelve la sonrisa con una de oreja a oreja y lo toma del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera.

Yuuri sabe que intenta distraerlo para ayudarlo. Y aunque lo agradece, también es consciente de que no servirá para nada.

Mari toma asiento en el comedor y enciende la televisión. Yuuri reprime un suspiro; al parecer, debido al frío clima invernal, su hermana ha dejado de lado las caminatas y paseos supuestamente «inspiradores» por algo más mundano.

A Yuuri le da igual; nada lo habría ayudado, de todas maneras.

Su hermana cambia y cambia de canal hasta que se detiene en uno donde un hombre de piel oscura señala una enorme imagen de una galaxia que acapara todo el fondo visible.

―Esta es la galaxia de Andrómeda ―explica el hombre en inglés, el cual Yuuri entiende aun sin la ayuda de los subtítulos de abajo―. Y, suponiendo que nuestros descendientes estén por aquí, nos ofrecerá un gran espectáculo de luces en unos pocos billones de años… Pero mejor dejo que esto se les explique una mente más joven que la mía, ¿verdad?

Yuuri siente una simpatía instantánea hacia el hombre, posiblemente debido al entusiasmo que rescata en su voz. Es algo hasta anacrónico, pero piensa que la forma en la que habla de la galaxia de Andrómeda se asemeja a cómo hablaba él sobre sus dibujos, de pequeño.

Entonces, el hombre al que Yuuri no había percibido, un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, alto y pálido, de cabellos tan rubios que parecen adoptar una tonalidad plateada, empieza a hablar.

(También, de paso, comprende por qué su hermana ha decidido mirar un canal sobre ciencia).

―Ah, gracias… Bueno, lo que Neil quería señalar hace un momento es que en unos cuatro billones de años aproximadamente nuestra galaxia terminará fusionándose con la galaxia de Andrómeda, nuestra vecina más cercana. Pero no teman ―El joven sonríe a la cámara, y aunque su tono es más pausado y calmo que el de Neil, puede apreciarse que no se queda atrás en el amor que profesa al tema―; esto no afectaría en nada a la Tierra debido a las precisas fuerzas de gravedad que rigen nuestro universo, y las enormes distancias entre las estrellas. Según nuestros cálculos, es muy poco probable que, por así decirlo, choquemos con algún planeta o seamos calcinados por una estrella que se nos acerque demasiado.

―Victor, creo que «es muy poco probable que seamos calcinados por una estrella» no es algo precisamente tranquilizador para nuestra audiencia…

El reproche es jocoso, pero Victor pretende tomárselo en serio, y hace un gesto como restándole importancia.

―Definitivamente estaremos muertos para entonces; es irrelevante.

―¿No estás subestimando los avances de la ciencia…?

―Considerando que los científicos aún no podemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre si los virus están vivos o no, no, Neil; honestamente dudo que encontremos una manera de que los habitantes actuales de la Tierra sobrevivamos billones de años.

Neil suelta una risa profunda, y a Yuuri le parece que esto no es ensayado. Percibe que el hombre está riendo por lo que es un momento espontáneo, y la sonrisa de Victor, suave pero de alguna forma un indicador de cierto orgullo de su dueño, se lo confirma.

―Pero ¿se imaginan eso? ―pregunta entonces Neil, recobrando la seriedad aunque sin perder la sonrisa a la par que toma asiento sobre un sillón de cuero que Yuuri recién advierte―. Un mundo así de iluminado… Donde veamos luces tan cercanas… ¿Qué impacto tendría para nosotros, animales racionales que nos empeñamos en saber… y crear?

La pausa en la última palabra es deliberada, y ni Victor ni Yuuri lo pasan por alto. Victor toma asiento en un sillón idéntico al de su coanfitrión antes de contestar:

―En mi opinión…, esto supondrá un avance sin igual para las artes.

Neil luce gratamente sorprendido, e insta al muchacho a terminar su idea. Victor, por primera vez, luce algo descolocado, con un leve pero evidente rubor atravesando su rostro pálido.

―Cuando era más joven, luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, mi tutor solía llevarme a la azotea del edificio donde trabajábamos ―Su voz sigue siendo pausada, pero esta vez, teñida de un sentimiento que Yuuri no alcanza a reconocer―. Él pensaba que, más allá de nuestros cálculos, era importante recordar que todo lo que hacíamos, lo hacíamos por las estrellas. Que era importante no perder de vista que nuestros complicados teoremas no alcanzarían jamás a significar más que esos puntitos brillantes que veíamos en el cielo (puntitos que, como sabemos, en realidad son mundos ardientes colosales). Esos mundos ardientes o puntitos, como se los quiera ver, que inspiraron al hombre desde siempre y lo guiaron durante la noche en un mundo aún sin fuego.

Yuuri desliza una mirada a Mari, y ve que tanto ella como Neil en la televisión, así como él mismo, se hallan absortos por el relato de Victor.

―La ciencia está al servicio del hombre, tal y como el arte. Pero el arte puede nutrirse de la ciencia de una manera tan… pura. Mi tutor me hizo una pregunta una vez: «Victor, ¿quién crees que estuvo más cerca de las estrellas? ¿Van Gogh, o nosotros?» ―Victor interrumpe su relato para soltar una risa suave, y por un momento Yuuri es consciente de su propia existencia, y de sus mejillas cálidas, aunque no sabe en qué momento se han puesto así―. Yo respondí, por supuesto, que nosotros…

Neil lo observa pero no se atreve a hablar, aunque es obvio que Victor ha hecho la pausa para darle un espacio. Sin embargo, el hombre atina a decir lo único que Yuuri ―o cualquier otra persona― hubiera dicho en su lugar:

―Por favor, continúa.

Victor se remueve un poco en su asiento, lo que causa que el lacio cabello plateado cubra parte de su rostro.

―Recuerdo que rió. No de mí, sino de mis palabras. Dijo «esa, por supuesto, es la respuesta de un astrofísico». Pero no era la respuesta de… él. Se lo cuestioné, entonces, insistente como era yo… Y finalmente contestó: «Van Gogh pintó una noche estrellada que es posible que pueda estremecerte tanto como la visión de las estrellas originales. Y más allá de eso, proclamó “No sé nada con certeza; todo lo que sé es que la vista de las estrellas me hace soñar”. Van Gogh tal vez no hubiera estado más cerca del viaje interestelar de lo que lo estamos nosotros, pero pudo, de cierta manera, traer las estrellas hasta aquí. Así que, Victor, deberías considerar… que tal vez la respuesta de los astrofísicos no sea, si bien correcta, la única válida».

El silencio es voraz; no violento, no, pero voraz, y obliga a Yuuri a evocar estrellas, planetas, agujeros negros…; a evocar todos esos misterios cósmicos que su mente nunca se ha propuesto develar. En algún rincón de su ser presiente que, en varios lugares del mundo, todas las personas sintonizando este mismo canal de ciencias deben sentirse de forma parecida.

Empero, Neil se ve obligado a retomar las riendas de la conversación:

―¿Estás diciendo que los artistas tienen una mayor comprensión del universo y sus leyes que nosotros a un nivel perceptivo, Victor?

Pero él ya está negando con la cabeza desde antes de que Neil finiquite la frase.

―Estoy diciendo que… ―Victor sonríe, y es la sonrisa más grande de todas―. «No sé nada con certeza. Pero la vista de las estrellas me hace soñar.» Más allá de eso…, supongo que me gustaría ver qué puede devolverle el arte a la ciencia… Me gustaría…, y es algo que espero. Que siempre estoy esperando.

Siente los ojos de Mari fijos en él y, recién entonces, cae en la cuenta de que se ha levantado de golpe. Apenas alcanza a pronunciar las palabras enteras, y se da cuenta de que está temblando:

―Voy a mi cuarto… Por favor…, diles a mamá y papá que no cenaré hoy…

Mari no dice nada, y solo asiente con una sonrisa en los labios, sin decir una palabra.

* * *

 

Al entrar a su habitación, Yuuri toma el lápiz que había abandonado descuidadamente tras la intrusión de su hermana.

Toma, asimismo, su libro de bocetos.

Y comienza a dibujar las facciones grabadas en su memoria: los ojos brillantes, el cabello corto y liso, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, aun así, algo triste.

El dibujo de Yuuko lo observa en el proceso, mas no se atreve a decir nada.

Sabe que no le corresponde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES Neil Degrasse Tyson   
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, yo de vuelta. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron con este fic. Es la primera vez que tengo tanta atención apenas empiezo una historia.  
> Gracias, en serio siento que el esfuerzo que me tomó esto se ve recompensado.  
> Solo quiero mencionarles una cosita antes de que procedan a leer este nuevo cap: es sobre el nombre de Victor.  
> Todavía nadie me dijo nada, pero por si acaso aclaro: yo sé que muchos (¿muchas?) fans lo llaman «Viktor», pero, si se fijan en la tabla de calificaciones del anime, su nombre está escrito con «C» e_e Por eso, aunque me gusta más cómo queda «Viktor», decidí ser fiel a la transcripción latina que el anime nos da.  
> Y bueno, eso.  
> Un cap cortito pero bonito, ¡adelante!

 

 

 

一つ二つ消えてゆく  

            Yuuri descubre unos días después que Victor Nikiforov ―pues ese es su nombre completo― siempre postea los enlaces a su programa online en Twitter. E, irremediablemente, se le ha hecho costumbre escuchar cada palabra que el joven astrofísico tiene para decir.

            ―En el centro de nuestra galaxia, específicamente en la constelación de sagitario, hay una fuente de emisión de radio compleja llamada «Sagitario A» ―Su voz es alegre, jovial, y Yuuri lo observa fascinado―. Está constituida por tres partes: «Sagitario Este», «Sagitario Oeste», y «Sagitario A*».

            El joven artista sonríe, y toma su lápiz; los trazos empiezan a formarse, a dibujar el firmamento oscuro que va llenándose de motas luminosas.

            ―En la zona de «Sagitario Este» se ha descubierto un gas caliente rico en elementos pesados (hierro y calcio, por sobre todo) que sugiere que allí, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, se encontraba una supernova. En «Sagitario Oeste», por el contrario ―Victor inclina su cabeza hacia el otro lado a la par que levanta el índice en el aire, como queriendo recalcar que ahora se referirá a la zona opuesta―, encontramos una región de hidrógeno ionizado (Región H II, para simplificar) cuya estructura es espiral ―De pronto, el astrofísico repara en la terminología complicada que está utilizando, así que se apresura a aclarar―: Lo que quiero decir es que esta zona es algo así como un horno de estrellas bebés… gigantes. Al contrario de «Sagitario Este», que es un cementerio, «Sagitario Oeste» es una cuna.

           Yuuri se lo imagina, y logra verlo claramente: los componentes de los gases causando explosiones, las estrellas naciendo. Eventos que escapan más allá de su comprensión, pero que su mente igual se atreve a soñar.

            ―Por último, en el centro mismo de esta emisión de radio, se cree que existe un agujero negro supermasivo llamado «Sagitario A*». Es más: los científicos consideramos que es muy posible que en el centro de todas las galaxias elípticas y espirales se encuentren agujeros negros supermasivos. En el caso de Sagitario A*, hay pruebas que apuntan a su existencia: me refiero a la estrella S2 ―En el video editado del programa, Victor señala un repentino punto luminoso que ha aparecido de la nada (gracias, por supuesto, a una magnífica edición) y que irradia una suave luz celeste―. Esta estrella tiene casi veinte veces más masa que el sol, y sus órbitas son muy inclinadas y muy excéntricas…, posiblemente (sí, lo han adivinado) por obra de Sagitario A*.

            Yuuri observa la manera en la que la estrella «orbita» en torno al dedo índice de Victor, y cómo el rostro de este pretende mirarla con emoción.

            ―En un futuro no tan lejano ―La voz de Victor le llega distante a Yuuri ahora que se ha vuelto a centrar en su trabajo― (dentro de cien o doscientos años, tal vez), es posible que la humanidad descubra cómo aprovechar todos los recursos de su planeta, lo que nos convertiría en una civilización tipo I según la escala ideada por el astrofísico Nikolái Kardashov en el año 1964.

»Más adelante, en unos cuantos miles de años, quizá podamos aprovechar toda la energía de nuestra estrella local, el Sol, y convertirnos en una civilización de tipo II.

            »Por último, muchísimos años luego (un millón de años, posiblemente), podríamos aprovechar toda la energía disponible en nuestra galaxia, la Vía Láctea. En ese caso, pequeñines como estos ―Yuuri tienen que levantar la cabeza, porque con la voz de Victor no basta; no cuando lo escucha dedicarle enternecedoras palabras a estrellas falsas en un idioma que hace suyo solo para llegar a más personas― serían fácilmente aprovechables en pos de nuestro desarrollo tecnológico. ¿Pueden soñar con algo así?

            Yuuri puede, sí que puede ―o al menos lo intenta―; puede ver en su mente todo lo que Victor explica con la lógica más pura.

            Puede tratar de dibujarlo, incluso; puede tratar de que sus dedos se hallen tan cerca como los de Victor de las estrellas, aunque ambas fueran, en uno y otro caso, una mera ilusión.

            La estrella desaparece de repente con un débil «¡pop!», y Victor sonríe desde la pantalla a la par que agrega algunas palabras finales para dar lugar al cierre del episodio, entre promesas de más información la próxima semana.

            Desde la comodidad de su silla, Yuuri lo ve desvanecerse como si se perdiera dentro de un agujero negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo sencillo por hoy. El siguiente cap lo subiré el domingo, seguramente. Viajo a Posadas en una hora :D  
> ¿Reviews?  
> -Pekea


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓN, sé que debí publicar antes pero sinceramente amegos volví MUERTA de Posadas y me dormí apenas llegué.  
> Gracias a la gente que me dejó review, por favor sigan así, me motivan para terminar esta historia (nope, todavía no pude terminarla).  
> Saludos y disfruten :D

もうここには戻れない

         Lentamente, la Tierra da seis vueltas en torno al Sol y, en el transcurso de su lento baile, Yuuri asiste a la universidad durante el día y acumula más y más estrellas hechas a mano en su cuarto. Su techo entero despliega ante él un cielo nocturno hecho de papel que es lo último que ve antes de cerrar los ojos en la oscuridad de cada noche.

         Y desde el centro mismo del techo, la sonrisa de Victor vela por su descanso.

         Pero hoy particularmente el sueño no viene fácil, y su cuerpo no se queda quieto entre las sábanas.

         Victor, el Victor real de carne y hueso que habla de las estrellas como si fueran sus hijas, está en Japón. Más que eso: Victor está en _Hasetsu_. Esto es un hecho, y Yuuri apenas ha podido creerlo cuando escuchó su voz cargada de un fuerte acento ruso anunciar que estaría como invitado en una disertación organizada por la Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial y que «si estudias en la Universidad de Hasetsu o vives en los alrededores, ¡pasa a decir “hola”!».

          Yuuri, en su ingenuidad, no ha considerado la posibilidad de que Victor no estuviera dirigiéndose precisamente a estudiantes de arte en su video, sino a futuros profesionales astrónomos y astrofísicos.

          El resultado: no lo han dejado pasar.

          El primer día de los dos que Victor permanecerá en Japón, perdido.

 _Era de esperarse_ , se dice mientras observa sus dedos manchados de carbonilla. _¿Qué tiene que ver un artista con las ciencias naturales?_

           El sentimiento le recuerda a algo familiar: la vez que se presentó al Concurso de Dibujo Regional de Hasetsu… y, con tantos años de estudio, no llegó ni siquiera a integrar la nómina de artistas cuyas obras fueron preseleccionadas. Esta es una sensación a la que está acostumbrado, y considera que tal vez lleva en la sangre ser un perdedor en todos los ámbitos.

* * *

             Solo que al día siguiente, por supuesto, Yuuko viene a salvarlo.

            Yuuri sabe que estos sentimientos son inadecuados, que está mal anhelar algo con su amiga de la infancia que se encuentra felizmente casada y, aun así, sencillamente siente que se llevan lo mejor de él mientras Yuuko tira de su mano y lo arrastra hasta la Universidad de Hasetsu.

            Estos son sentimientos sobre los que no se ha permitido pensar mucho, por lo cual el contacto físico de este tipo lo toma desprevenido.

            No obstante, por supuesto que apenas ella suelta su mano y le comenta que «uno de los guardias es amigo de Takeshi y le debe un favor algo grande», Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír y propinarle un abrazo a su amiga.

            Sin importar lo que pase, Yuuko siempre está allí para él. Y solo por eso, Yuuri sabe que jamás haría nada que pudiera amenazar en lo más mínimo esta amistad de años.

            Percibiendo algo extraño en su amigo, la joven se las arregla para murmurar:

            ―Solo… ven a verme patinar la semana que viene, ¿lo harás?

            Yuuri asiente antes de dejarla ir y, con una gran sonrisa, dirigirse más allá del lugar resguardado por los serenos; al auditorio con cientos de sillas que miran al escenario donde Victor Nikiforov disertará.

* * *

            Encontrar un lugar se le hace difícil debido a la cantidad de gente, y ya hasta se resigna a ocupar un sitio de pie hacia la entrada, cuando divisa a una señora que le hace señas para que ocupe el asiento vacío a su lado.

            ―Mi marido tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo y tuvo que marcharse ―le explica la anciana cuando Yuuri, falto de aliento de tanto buscar algún recodo donde situarse, finalmente se sienta en el espacio contiguo a ella―. Así que no hay problema, jovencito.

            Yuuri le sonríe, mas no tienen tiempo de intercambiar más palabras cuando los panelistas entran a escena. Todos son, como era de esperarse, reconocidos astrónomos y astrofísicos japoneses y extranjeros.

            Mientras el presentador explica exactamente el _porqué_ del renombre de cada uno, Yuuri se da cuenta de lo poco que sabe sobre este mundo; a diferencia del mundo del arte, donde maneja al dedillo movimientos y artistas, no conoce a los científicos, no entiende la terminología específica de los descubrimientos, y no alcanzaría a comprender jamás los cálculos matemáticos que los rigen.

            Él es solo un intruso con un lápiz en la mano que juega a hacer planetas y estrellas en un universo de papel de dos dimensiones, nada más.

            Cuando Victor finalmente ingresa al escenario con su infaltable sonrisa, Yuuri siente el color subiéndosele al rostro.

            _Allí estás_ , quisiera decirle. _Creé estrellas para ti, ¿lo sabes? Imaginé mundos enteros gracias a tus palabras, ¿acaso no lo sabrás nunca?_

Por supuesto, el astrofísico solo escucha en silencio los halagos del presentador sobre su corta pero sobresaliente carrera a sus escasos veintisiete años, y ni advierte la presencia de Yuuri, a quien no conoce.

            Yuuri lo sabe, así que solo empieza a dibujar en silencio la expresión contemplativa de Victor una vez que este toma asiento y uno de sus colegas empieza a hablar sobre algún tipo de radiación que él no comprende. El joven astrofísico, por su parte, hace comentarios aquí y allá, aportando o replicando suavemente a las ideas con las que no está de acuerdo. Yuuri lanza miradas furtivas en su dirección, intentando captar todo lo posible.

            ―En cambio, considero que los agujeros negros, aunque distintos a los túneles de gusano, serían ideales para viajar entre lugares distintos. Solo que a un nivel mucho más amplio, puesto que…

            De pronto, en la mitad de un segundo, miles de cosas parecen ocurrir a la vez.

            Verlo sonreír en la vida real es muchísimo más de lo que Yuuri se imaginaba, y algo similar a un bálsamo regenerador en el mar de rostros absortos en la seriedad del asunto, por lo que no puede evitar conjurar él mismo una expresión de completa felicidad y dejar por un momento el lápiz para levantar la cabeza e imbuirse en la presencia de la persona que ha idolatrado desde los diecisiete años.

            En una singularidad espaciotemporal (porque no hay otra manera de describirlo), Victor elige ese preciso momento para mirar al público; específicamente, hacia la zona donde Yuuri ha tomado asiento.

            Y en ese instante en que el artista encubierto clava los ojos directamente en la mirada que ha tenido frente a frente durante tantos años, solo que esta vez en un plano distintivamente _real_ …

            ―… puesto que… que…

            … el renombrado astrofísico, conocido por sus imparables maquinaciones mentales y sus habilidades discursivas acordes, se queda sin palabras.

            El silencio se extiende durante cinco segundos que parecen abarcar años por un efecto gravitatorio que solo afecta los precisos lugares donde se encuentran Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki, y el primero reacciona antes de dar lugar al segundo número seis.

            ―Ah, lo siento… De pronto recordé algo… ―Yuuri no comprenderá nunca cómo se las arregla Victor para hacer de su sonrisa la respuesta adecuada a cualquier situación―. Como decía, los agujeros negros tienen el potencial para ofrecer al hombre más que un viaje interestelar; hablo, claro está, de un viaje entre universos…

             Yuuri no comprende lo que acaba de acontecer, hasta que repara en la mirada de la señora que le diera asiento antes.

            Sus ojos están enfocados en el boceto del rostro de Victor.

            El artista siente una especie de fuego desagradable que avanza desde el pecho hasta su cabeza, a la par que un temblor paralizante le recorre el cuerpo al recordar que _sí_ , él había estado _dibujando_ hacía unos segundos.

            La verdad lo alcanza súbitamente.  

            Victor ha visto el dibujo. Es la única explicación lógica.

            _Tú no eres un astrofísico._

Es un intruso, lo sabe, pero no pensó… No sabe ni en qué había estado pensando, solo sabe que debe salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, pues el aire ha adquirido una súbita propiedad desconocida que lo ha tornado irrespirable.

            En un santiamén, Yuuri se levanta y camina fuera del salón lo más sigilosa y rápidamente posible.

            Nadie nota su huida.

            Solo la mirada aguamarina de uno de los disertantes lo acompaña hasta la puerta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin se conocieron, yay!  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Me puse feliz de que al fin se conozcan ;;  
> Les dejo con el siguiente cap, amiwis.  
> Besitos.

涙が頬をつたう　狭まった世界

           

            Victor cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño. Yuuri siente que las palabras no le llegan. No sabe cómo es posible, pero allí, frente a él, está su ídolo…

            … y él no sabe qué decirle.

            Cuando finalmente se decide por un saludo inicial, el científico lo acusa con acritud:

            ―Tú no eres un astrofísico. ¿Qué haces aquí?

            Siente que podría llorar. No, no lo es, pero ¿no es acaso amor por las estrellas lo que ambos sienten? ¿No es eso lo que Victor le ha ayudado a descubrir?

            Victor niega con la cabeza como si pudiera leer su mente, y replica:

            ―Con esos dibujos tan horribles que haces, no puedes llamarte amante de las estrellas de ninguna forma. Además, ¿qué fue ese boceto de mi rostro? ―Victor exuda teatralidad incluso hasta cuando está molesto, y la parte de Yuuri que no está sufriendo con tan horribles palabras desearía tener un lápiz a mano para ponerse a retratar el gesto tan dramático que hace el astrofísico con su mano frente a sus facciones―. Una ardilla podría dibujar mejor de lo que tú lo haces.

* * *

            Se despierta de golpe, y advierte al instante la sólida corteza del árbol contra el cual se había quedado dormido mientras dibujaba a los concurrentes del parque cerca de su casa.

            _Era un sueño_.

            Sí, sí lo era. Se siente tonto por no haberlo sabido: eso diálogos tan trillados y ridículos… Su inconsciente trata de matarlo, y aunque está acostumbrado a la inseguridad y a las pesadillas, eso no se lo había esperado.

            _Victor jamás diría algo así_ , se conforta a sí mismo y ya cuelga una sonrisa al dirigir su mirada a su libro de dibujo y corroborar que de las frondosas ramas del árbol en el que había estado trabajando han brotado estrellas.

            ―Realmente, las amo tanto…

            Es un comentario al aire, un suspiro.

            No espera respuesta.

            Y aun así, la obtiene:

            ―Pero no eres un astrofísico, ¿verdad?

            Del susto, Yuuri se lleva la mano al corazón y se aparta instintivamente del tronco. Al costado de este, apoyado con el codo como quien no quiere la cosa y vestido con un atuendo de lo más casual ―vaqueros negros que Yuuri calificaría como «bien amados» y una remera roja con la imagen de un perro caniche―, Victor Nikiforov lo observa con curiosidad. El artista levanta un índice señalándolo, como si lo estuviera acusando.

            ―V-V-V-Vic…

            ―Victor, _sí_ , un gusto ―responde el aludido, estrechando la mano extendida como si esa hubiera sido la intención de Yuuri todo el tiempo―. Te vi sentado por aquí y quise pasar a saludar.

            Sin más preámbulo, Victor abandona su mano para desplomarse en el césped, a su lado. Se inclina hacia delante y apoya sus antebrazos en las rodillas, la cabeza girada hacia Yuuri, quien aún no ha atinado a bajar su propio brazo tras el saludo. El astrofísico, no obstante, no le presta atención, pues ha reparado en el libro de bocetos y ya lo hojea hasta llegar a la página más reciente.

            Yuuri siente que tiene ganas de reír, llorar y ―claro― vomitar al mismo tiempo. Victor Nikiforov, el mismísimo astrofísico y su ídolo desde la adolescencia, está sentado a su lado, examinando su dibujo más reciente.

            ―Ah… Sí que las amas ―concluye con una sonrisa que parece hablar de cosas que Yuuri no comprende al observar los resplandecientes frutos del árbol―. Esto es realmente… único.

            El artista no se atreve a decir nada. Solo abraza sus piernas y mira hacia el frente, intentando pensar en alguna explicación lógica sobre lo que está ocurriendo. De pronto, Victor parece reparar en él.

            ―Disculpa, soy un maleducado.

            Le acerca el cuaderno en un gesto delicado, gentil. Yuuri se coloca bien las gafas más que nada para asegurarse de que su cuerpo aún le responde, y toma el libro de las manos ajenas.

            Victor parece notar su nerviosismo, así que le comenta con tono amigable:

            ―Te vi en la charla. Y, aaaaah, tenías esta cara de no entender nada en absoluto, y pese a eso, ¡lucías fascinado! ¿Cómo es eso, señor artista? ¿Cómo es que alguien cuya mente puede _ver_ todo lo existente sin ayuda de ningún dispositivo termina en una conferencia de aquellos que tenemos que construir complejos aparatos para ver un poco más allá de nuestras narices?

            Yuuri quiere responder, de veras quiere hacerlo, pero es consciente de que no podrá. De que no podrá explicarle con claridad todo lo que hizo solo para verlo a _él_.

            Aun así, lo intenta.

            ―Quería verte.

            Y por supuesto, las únicas dos palabras que puede pronunciar son las peores que pudo haber elegido.

            La expresión de Victor es extraña, una mezcla de desconcierto e incredulidad, y una emoción que las escasas habilidades sociales de Yuuri no alcanzan a interpretar.

            ―¡No, no quise decir eso! ―Sus desesperadas gesticulaciones no pueden deshacer lo que ha dicho―. Es decir, ¡sí, pero no así, lo que quiero decir es…!

            La sonrisa que el astrofísico le ofrece esta vez es curiosa, uno de los tantos misterios que Yuuri sabe que el universo esconde.

            ―Tranquilo, señor artista ―replica Victor Nikiforov, su cabeza ladeada levemente hacia un costado tal y como Yuuri lo ha visto hacer miles de veces en sus videos―. Estoy aquí.

            Siente que podría morir ahora mismo, cuando, de repente, repara en un detalle que el sobresalto le ha hecho olvidar:

            ―Disculpe, señor Nikiforov, pero… ¿qué hace todavía en Japón? N-no trato de ofender, es solo que… tenía entendido que se quedaría únicamente dos días.

            El astrofísico se encoge de hombros y responde:

            ―Imprevistos ―Con esa escueta explicación da por sentado el asunto y agrega con voz suave―: No te pregunté tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas, señor artista?

            Esa pregunta, al menos, puede responderla sin hacer el ridículo.

            ―K-katsuki Yuuri…

            Casi. _Casi_.

            Victor voltea el rostro, se aparta, y deja que su espalda halle un apoyo gentil en el tronco del árbol.

            ―Katsuki Yuuri…

            Los ojos de Victor se pierden en el horizonte, y Yuuri aprovecha la oportunidad para tomar un poco de aire.

            ―Katsuki es mi apellido… Yuuri es…

            ―… tu primer nombre, sí, sé algo de las costumbres japonesas ―Victor le asegura a la par que dirige la mirada de vuelta a él―. Así como sé algunas otras cosas… Entonces…, ¿puedo decirte por tu primer nombre? «Yuuri»… Sé que los japoneses tienen un montón de reglas respecto a los nombres… Bueno, sí, los rusos también, pero a mí en particular no me importan mucho: puedes decirme Vic, Victor, Vicky, sin ningún problema ―Victor habla por los dos, como intentando llenar el espacio entre su amabilidad y la incomodidad de Yuuri―. Sin embargo, de vuelta al punto, ¿puedo yo decirte «Yuuri»?

            Yuuri cae en la cuenta de que los labios le tiemblan, así que solo asiente.

            ―¿Cómo me dirás tú, _Yuuri_?

            Es extraño y surreal, esto de escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con su voz como el océano y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo siente que, de alguna extraña manera, este momento encaja perfectamente con su línea de tiempo en este particular universo que le ha sido asignado.

            ―Solo… «Victor» ―Yuuri sonríe, y es genuino, porque tal vez el que Victor pronuncie su nombre de la manera _correcta_ (porque tiene que ser la manera _correcta_ frente a las maneras _incorrectas_ de los demás si nunca su nombre ha sonado tan bonito como en este instante) es una singularidad que, contra todo pronóstico, se ha hecho un espacio en este universo―. Me gusta pensar en términos de igual a igual; nombres sin honoríficos. Como una estrella binaria, ¿algo así?

            Por supuesto, él tiene que arruinar todo; siente el color retornar a su rostro, mas Victor no da señales de incomodidad.

            ―Si ese es el caso, Yuuri ―replica entonces mientras dirige su mirada al cielo―, estaría encantado de formar parte de tu sistema estelar.

            Yuuri vuelve a sonrojarse y manotea para no dejar caer su cuaderno. Victor solo deja oír una carcajada relajada, auténtica.

            Todo bajo la atenta mirada de la primera estrella que ya titila en el firmamento, anunciando la llegada de sus hermanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri = yo en la vida.  
> En fin, ¿qué les pareció?  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería TANTO llegar a esto. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Carl Sagan, que seguramente nos mira desde alguna estrella (aunque según él se moría y chau), cuyo cumpleaños fue ayer (igual que el mío JEJE :D), pero no pude publicar ese día porque me concentré en terminar otro fic que me faltaba.   
> SO, continuando...  
> Pueden escuchar las músicas que mencioné en la playlist c:  
> Besotes y adelante.

滲んで見えた景色が　青く見える

 

            Siempre alegando «imprevistos» que no dejan de replicarse (Yuuri sospecha que en realidad se trata de algún asunto enmarañado que el astrofísico no termina de resolver), Victor permanece una semana más en el país.

            Una semana en la que alega contar con tiempo libre en numerosas ocasiones, y suplica a Yuuri que acomode su horario para convertirse en su guía por la ciudad en cada oportunidad.

            ―Yuuuuuri, ¡hoy quiero conocer el parque de diversiones donde dices que pasaste tu infancia!

Cuando Victor le escribe ese viernes de mañana, recordándole sobre su encuentro a la tarde, Yuuri cae en la cuenta de que ha cometido un error.

            Es el día en que había acordado ir a observar la práctica de Yuuko, antiguo ritual compartido entre dos niños que crecieron juntos.

            Piensa en una excusa, no muy seguro de a quién se la dará.

            ¿A Yuuko?

            ¿O a Victor?

* * *

 

 

            Sale de su trabajo de medio tiempo a toda prisa y corre en dirección a su destino.

            Se le ha hecho tarde, y no llegará a tiempo a la hora pactada ―considerando que ya es la hora pactada―. Aun así corre, corre lo más rápido que puede hasta el viejo edificio cuyas luces ya están apagadas.

            Dentro, a excepción de las respiraciones entrecortadas de Yuuri, reina el silencio.

            ―Lo siento, Yuuko… ―menciona apenado a la par que apoya los brazos sobre la baranda de la pista―. Me tiraron trabajo a última hora…

            Yuuko, a varios metros de distancia, le sonríe. Por supuesto que lo ha escuchado: su voz retumba en el edificio vacío.

            ―Está bien, Yuuri. Eso me dio la oportunidad de prepararte una sorpresa.

            Yuuri no comprende sus palabras y su pregunta queda ahogada en la repentina melodía que inunda el predio. No es siquiera un volumen potente, mas en el absoluto silencio del lugar no hay nada que se le oponga.

            El joven artista dirige la mirada hacia la sala de audio, donde Yuuko ha empleado a un astrofísico como sonidista.

* * *

 

             Con la grabación de _Mercury_ sonando de fondo, Victor abandona la sala de audio para dirigirse al lado de Yuuri. El artista repara en su paso lento, pausado, y luego sigue su mirada, fija en la muchacha que realiza dobles, triples y cuádruples con una facilidad tal que obliga a Yuuri a preguntarse qué hace su amiga allí en lugar de estar compitiendo profesionalmente.

            Victor se detiene a su lado, y ambos observan en silencio durante varios minutos el espectáculo que solo ellos ven, que solo ellos verán, porque Yuuko es un cometa, un espectáculo de una vez en la vida que solo un artista y un astrofísico alcanzarán a descifrar.

            Para cuando _Saturn_ empieza a sonar, Yuuko está tan concentrada en su acto que no repara en el hálito de Victor que el frío materializa en el ambiente. No repara, tampoco, en las palabras que abandonan su boca:

            ―Tu amiga es hermosa.

            Yuuri piensa que sí, que efectivamente lo es. Es más: está seguro de ello. Tal vez si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, el despistado muchacho habría murmurado un «¿en serio?» y reparado recién entonces en la belleza cotidiana como redescubriendo una flor a la vera del camino.

            No obstante, es Yuuko de quien están hablando, y los sentimientos de Yuuri son de acumularse hasta ser imposibles de ignorar.

            ―Es la persona más hermosa que vi en mi vida.

            Por alguna razón, no lo dice con el dolor que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir en su pecho, sino con una calidez que se asemeja al orgullo de un hermano. Yuuri agradece el cambio a cualquiera sea la parte del cerebro que se encargue de los sentimientos: un amor no correspondido es una cosa, pero un afecto mal ubicado es un tirón constante entre fuerzas que escapan a su entendimiento.

            Victor sonríe y lo mira antes de hablar. Yuuri le responde la mirada, y se arrepiente cuando el astrofísico replica:

            ―Deberías haber conocido a mi tutor. Era una noche estrellada.

* * *

 

            Como por arte de magia, Yuuri percibe un cambio en el ambiente. Es algo etéreo, casi imperceptible: Yuuko se encuentra atravesando el espacio entre planetas, Victor deja caer la espalda sobre el pasto y mantiene los ojos en las estrellas, y Yuuri…

Yuuri, como siempre, solo atina a lanzar un comentario desacertado en un intento de equilibrar una sustancia que no alcanza a comprender:

            ―M-me gustaría patinar como Yuuko ―Es un deseo tonto y un sinsentido, y lo advierte apenas termina de pronunciar las palabras. Hace el intento desesperado de arreglar lo roto con la mirada curiosa del astrofísico encima y agrega―: Quiero decir, sé que es imposible, pero tal vez me habría gustado aprender a patinar sobre hielo en lugar de hacer dibujos que parecen significar algo solo para mí…

            Su voz va perdiendo fuerza y sus ojos la secundan clavándose en el suelo.

 _Soy un idiota_.

            A su lado, Victor, en cambio, considera la idea antes de responder:

            ―Soy de la opinión de que, en algún universo, tanto tú como yo somos patinadores sobre hielo. Y profesionales, para que te des una idea de las miles (no, _millones_ ) de posibilidades.

            A Yuuri esta idea le da ganas de reír. Levanta la cabeza y observa al astrofísico, quien no despega su mirada de la patinadora.

            ―¿En algún universo, entonces, tú y yo patinamos juntos?

            Victor pondera la posibilidad nuevamente, y una sonrisita que parece contar un chiste en un idioma que Yuuri no comprende agrega:

            ―Estoy convencido de que somos campeones mundiales en alguno de ellos, Yuuri.

            ―Eso es… Eso es demasiado ―Yuuri siente que la voz le tiembla un poco ante la idea de verse a sí mismo causando sensación ante un público imaginario―. A lo sumo yo sería un patinador mediocre observando tu carrera por la televisión. A lo sumo lograría competir en algunos torneos a nivel nacional, y eso sería mucho. Dios, aspirar a una medalla de plata sería mucho.

            Los ojos de un azul gélido a la vez que cálido se clavan en él antes de concluir:

            ―Si ese fuera el caso, Yuuri, estoy seguro de que habría venido desde Rusia o desde donde fuera hasta aquí con tal de patinar contigo.

            Yuuri no sabe qué decir y, no obstante, Victor sabe _qué_ hacer. Con un gesto silencioso, le indica al dibujante que lo siga afuera.

            Bajo el manto de la noche que les sonríe con todas sus pecas, Victor lleva la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, y retira un objeto que Yuuri no está del todo seguro de conocer.

            ―Alguna vez deberías verlas de cerca, si tanto las amas.

            Las manos del dibujante no están hechas para sostener el catalejo, quizá, como lo están las del astrofísico.

            Aun así, el aumento de la lente le muestra vistas que nunca antes había contemplado: una mirada al desnudo del universo observable.

            ―Qué fantástico instrumento… ¿Es esto un telescopio?

            Victor no puede evitarlo; se echa a reír. Yuuri aparta el objeto de su rostro y se sonroja, sintiendo sus labios temblar.

            ―F-fue una pregunta boba, ¿verdad? Ah, perdón, no debí…

            El astrofísico solo coloca una mano sobre la que aún sostiene el aparato, y Yuuri calla. El gesto es natural y cálido en una noche de otoño que presagia días fríos por venir.

            ―Tu curiosidad me hace feliz, Yuuri. No es un telescopio, pero es parecido; es un catalejo. Aun así, puede acercarte más a ellas.

            Yuuri no necesita siquiera preguntar a qué se refiere Victor. Este, por su parte, solo mete las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y avanza como si nada, bajando las escaleras que lo alejan del centro de patinaje.

            El dibujante apenas alcanza a comprender que se está marchando.

            ―Espera, ¡tu catalejo! ¡Es importante, ¿verdad?!

            Victor no deja de caminar al mirarlo por encima del hombro y replicar con un gesto indolente:

            ―Es apenas un vejestorio. Es tuyo ahora.

            No vuelve a detenerse, y Yuuri no intenta detenerlo.

            Siente la mano de Yuuko en su hombro minutos después, mas sus ojos están contemplando algo mucho más allá.

            Arriba, Venus le hace señas con su resplandor blanquecino.

* * *

 

             Esa noche, Yuuri siente que las piernas le tiemblan al cruzar el umbral de su casa. Todos duermen, y esto solo hace que el bombear de su sangre le parezca dolorosamente ruidoso.

            Cuando alcanza su habitación, al contrario de lo que se podría esperar, no se deja caer sobre su cama, sino que toma asiento frente a su escritorio, guarda el catalejo en uno de sus cajones y enciende su lámpara de mesa.

            Retira una hoja mucho más grande que las que usa normalmente y varios lápices que ha guardado para ocasiones especiales.

            Y empieza a dibujar una noche estrellada.

* * *

 

             Fuera de la habitación de Yuuri, una joven mujer aguza el oído. Escucha los trazos, el entusiasmo en sus acciones. Con una sonrisa triste, va hasta la cocina e introduce el ajado cuaderno en un sobre grande. Anota una dirección y sale de la casa.

            La mujer sabe que está a punto de hacer lo correcto, aunque luego la acusen de entrometida.

            Aunque puedan decirle lo contrario, Mari tiene la certeza de que nadie entiende a su hermano como ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? c:  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy potato qué mucho amor recibí en estos últimos días. (No acá tho, ustedes nunca me dicen nada, lectores de AO3 :'C (?)).  
> Por cierto, no se los dije, pero cada tanto actualizo el playlist cuando recuerdo otras cosas que escuché para escribir esta historia (o bien, añado cosas que escucho actualmente, porque sigo escribiendo).  
> Eso es todo. Gracias por leerme y, ¡adelante!  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

枯れ落ちた偽りの _dreaming I’m falling alone_

 

          El regalo de Victor es, como el mismo Victor, particular.

          Y Yuuri aprende a sacarle provecho al viejo catalejo que le ha sido obsequiado: lo carga consigo en su bolsillo, y a todas horas observa las estrellas con detalles que antaño no alcanzaba a distinguir.

          Una noche, en el parque cercano, mientras Yuuri se halla sentado en lo alto de una de las selvas de metal que cautivan a los infantes, las estrellas responden todas sus dudas, aunque él no haga las preguntas más claras.

          Solo una dejan sin respuesta, y Yuuri se resigna a las palabras del último mensaje que Victor le ha enviado:

 _Hoy no puedo acompañarte al parque. Tengo planes. Pero ¡prometo que mañana estaré libre para ti!_ ヽ(・ω・)ﾉ

           Yuuri acepta que algunas interrogantes deben quedar sin ser contestadas.

* * *

 

           Cuando Victor toma asiento en la barra del restaurante, Yuuko ya lo está esperando. Lo saluda con una sonrisa, su expresión casual mientras agita el hielo de su vaso con una pajita. El astrofísico aprovecha el momento para ordenar un plato de _tempura_ y un té de trigo.

           Mientras esperan sus pedidos, entablan conversación casual: ¿qué tal Japón? ¿Qué tal Rusia? ¿Es la comida de tu agrado? ¿Hay más noches despejadas aquí?

           Al llegar la comida, Yuuko abandona su máscara juguetona y pregunta directamente:

           ―Señor Nikiforov, iré al grano: no me gusta que me mientan. ¿Qué hace en Japón?

           Las palabras acuden a la punta de la lengua de Victor: «vine para una charla, pero surgió trabajo extra en la universidad y me han pedido que me quedara más tiempo para hacer algunas investigaciones concernientes a mi campo de estudio sobre…».

           La mano de Yuuko en el aire lo hace cerrar la boca y guardarse las excusas.

           ―Llamé a la universidad a preguntar por usted aquella vez: quería darle una sorpresa a Yuuri. Qué sorpresa me dieron cuando replicaron que el señor Nikiforov «no se encuentra trabajando en ningún proyecto de nuestra universidad actualmente». Y aun así, como si de hecho hubiera podido contactarlo, usted se apareció en mi práctica de patinaje. Ahora, ¿cuál es su explicación para todo esto?

           Victor se siente apenado. Es una sensación extraña: hacía tiempo que no experimentaba vergüenza o sentimientos afines.

           Observa a la joven patinadora que lo espera sin rastros de agresividad. La joven patinadora que lo ha descubierto.

           ―Yuuri mencionó el lugar donde usted trabaja, señorita Nishigori.

           No dice más, porque sabe que es nombrar lo obvio, y ha sufrido más humillaciones de las que puede recordar en su tiempo de vida.

           Yuuko asiente, aparentemente aplacada con una contestación honesta.

           Victor ve morir la esperanza de que olvide su primera pregunta al sentir sus ojos fijos en él.

           ―En cuanto a qué hago aquí… ―Se encoge de hombros porque, a diferencia de teorías astronómicas, no le es tan fácil poner en palabras espectros de emociones humanas―, creo que usted misma lo sabe.

           ―Usted asume demasiado sobre lo que sé.

           Es un comentario de paso antes de que la joven patinadora empiece a comer el sushi que aguarda en su plato. Victor la imita, feliz de tener una excusa para no hablar.

           El resto de la velada transcurre en silencio, mas el astrofísico sabe que la muchacha no se ha rendido: no, este silencio es una espera como la de un tigre antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

           Ya no hay esperanza alguna en su pecho para cuando abonan por su consumición y se retiran del restaurante _Keiko_.

           Él, como el caballero que es, la acompaña hasta su casa.

           Cuando encuentra la llave de la puerta en su bolsillo, la joven voltea a mirarlo.

           ―No voy a preguntar por qué el ídolo de la infancia de mi amigo parece postergar su marcha del país para pasar más tiempo con él, ni voy a criticar el que le haya mentido.

           Su tono es amable, mas su voz tiene un filo que solo Victor detecta.

           El filo con que se defiende a las personas amadas.

           ―Solo me limitaré a hacerle una sugerencia, señor Nikiforov: sea consciente del impacto que tiene en la vida de los demás. No se arrepienta luego.

           La puerta se cierra sin miramientos, mas sin exagerar la salida de la muchacha.

           Yuuko Nishigori no necesita de portazos para hacerse entender.

* * *

           Al pasar cerca del parque, por supuesto, Victor lo ve. Ve a Yuuri y a sus inexpertas manos intentado manejar un artefacto que no comprende del todo pero que, como un padre benevolente, le permite acceder a lo que busca.

           Da apenas un paso hacia él cuando las palabras de la mejor amiga de Yuuri resuenan en su cabeza.

_«Sea consciente del impacto que tiene en la vida de los demás. No se arrepienta luego»._

           Victor Nikiforov piensa en muchas cosas en ese fugaz momento en que ve a Yuuri sonriendo al mirar el cielo estrellado.

Piensa en sonrisas y en manos cálidas. Piensa en ecuaciones, en pizarras llenas de fórmulas y en sus dedos inquietos repiqueteando sobre el escritorio. Piensa en las estrellas vistas desde una terraza mucho más lejana que la distancia entre Rusia y Japón.

           Piensa en Yuuri, y en una nostalgia que no le pertenece.

* * *

 

           Es comprensible que no pueda con ello.

           Es comprensible que huya.

           Y que deje a Yuuri al amparo de las estrellas que tanto ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmn.  
> DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMN.  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueñop, me van a odiar por esto, ya veo. Ah, por cierto, sepan que siempre actualizo mi playlist c: Suelo agregar más cancioncitas (me tomó un año escribir esto, claro que no me acuerdo de todo lo que me inspiró de una).   
> Perdón por esto y TENGAN FE.  
> Ah, me andan preguntando si van a sufrir con este fic.   
> Uh.   
> ¿Sí?   
> Para eso escribo (?)  
> Ahora, adelante c:

傷ついたこの羽は貴方が縫い合わせた

 

            Pese a su promesa de liberar su agenda para él, Victor ignora sus mensajes al día siguiente. Esto llama la atención de Yuuri, y piensa que tal vez ha hecho algo para molestarlo. La idea lo entristece por un momento, mas se dice a sí mismo que buscará la manera de solucionar las cosas

            _No importa_ , piensa. _Ya se lo compensaré_.

            Su entusiasmo es tal que ni siquiera su baja autoestima puede detenerlo mientras el lápiz hace su recorrido sobre el papel, aportando diversas tonalidades de sombra a su obra.        

* * *

 

            Sin embargo, la baja autoestima tiene la ventaja de ser perseverante. A medida que los días pasan y Victor no responde los mensajes, o lo hace de manera cortante, Yuuri se desespera.

            ¿Es tan grave lo que ha hecho?

            ¿Ha ofendido irremediablemente a su ídolo de toda la vida sin saberlo?

            _Alguien como yo podría arreglárselas para hacer algo así, en verdad…_             

* * *

 

            Al final, es una semana y media de esperar en silencio. Ha dejado de escribir, porque no obtiene respuesta.

            Piensa que debe parecer desinteresado y «por encima de este tipo de tratos», pero en realidad se sabe triste y miserable mirando una y otra vez la foto de perfil de Victor.

            No es sorpresa que, cuando el mensaje de Victor llega, lo primero que Yuuri hace es dejar caer el teléfono al suelo.

            El teléfono sobrevive.

            El corazón de Yuuri todavía no sabe si lo logrará tras ver ese mensaje:

_¿Te gustaría que nos encontremos en nuestro parque?_

* * *

 

            Apenas ve las dos flechas tornarse azules, Victor aparta el móvil. Ha pasado diez días recluido en su hotel, intentando juntar el valor suficiente para hacer lo correcto.

            Al final, su determinación apenas da para un resultado a medias: lo _correcto_ , mas no de la manera _correcta_. Una decisión agridulce.

            Y por eso espera, decepcionado de sí mismo, bajo el árbol donde habló por primera vez con Yuuri.

            Lo espera a él, o a su negativa.

            Cierra los ojos y presta atención al silencio sepulcral de la noche, esperando el sonido de sus inquietas pisadas.

            Todo lo que ve en su mente es el ataúd de madera que van bajando.

            El ataúd de madera en el que enterraron a la última persona que lo hizo dudar así de sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les escucho todo: ¿QUÉ MIZTERIOZO PAZADO HAY DETRÁZ DE VICTOR?   
> Y yo les digo: jaja para ke kieres saber eso salu2  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓN por tardar, es que ayer festejé mi cumpleaños y entre preparativos y demás no tuve un segundo para sentarme a corregir y actualizar :’c  
> Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, trato de responderles siempre, pero si se me pasó, les pido disculpas por eso.   
> Ah, aquí tienen a nuestra pareja de idiotas.

握りしめた手　離さないで　絡ませ　強く

 

            Alcanza a tomar la hoja mientras sale corriendo de su habitación. Por supuesto, su teléfono vibra en ese momento, y Yuuri intenta correr y mirar el mensaje al mismo tiempo.

            Sin éxito.

            Termina de bruces en el suelo; el rojo de una herida superficial se agrega a su obra maestra.

* * *

 

 

             Por supuesto que llega.

             Tarde, pero llega.

             De alguna manera no dicha, sabe exactamente dónde está Victor.

             Al astrofísico no parece importarle que le tape la visión de la luna llena al pararse frente a él.

             ―Viniste…

             La sonrisa de Víctor es la misma y, a la vez, lleva impresa una tristeza que Yuuri siente calar en sus huesos.

             Yuuri le sonríe de la misma manera, mas la expresión de Victor se vuelve seria de pronto. Sin mediar palabra alguna, se pone de pie y lleva la mano a la zona bajo su nariz. Tras limpiar la sangre, no obstante, la mano no se aparta, sino que permanece en su mejilla.

             ―Estás sangrando… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

             El artista tiembla un poco ante el contacto mas no retrocede como habría hecho en otro tiempo. La preocupación de Victor es genuina y, aunque le cueste creérselo, tiene la idea de que él vale lo justo ―no en demasía; solo lo justo― para inspirar preocupación en las personas cercanas a él.

             Y, en tan poco tiempo, Victor se ha vuelto cercano a él…

             ―No es nada ―Por una vez, su voz no tiembla; mientras eleva la mano con la hoja y se la ofrece a Victor, una sonrisa vuelve a iluminar sus facciones―: Ten; es para ti.

             Victor no toma la hoja al instante. Más bien, deja caer la mano de su mejilla y se decide por ocultar ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

             ―Hay algo que debo decirte.

             Aunque siente retornar el temor de siempre, Yuuri sabe qué es lo que Victor quiere decirle.

             ―Es un… recuerdo. Para que no me olvides.

             Victor lo observa demudado. Por supuesto, la implicancia de sus palabras es un peso demasiado grande: ¿en qué casos necesitas algo para recordar a alguien?

             Definitivamente, no cuando te quedas a su lado.

             ―Lo sabías ―murmura Victor, y su sonrisa cargada de tristeza reclama su expresión de vuelta―. Sabías lo que iba a decirte.

             Yuuri se encoge de hombros y mira las puntas de sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del planeta.

             ―Hay un número limitado de posibilidades en nuestra situación actual, creo. Todo apuntaba a esto.

             Por primera vez, Yuuri nota una inquietud extraña en Victor, quien apoya su peso en una pierna, luego en otra, como si algo le doliera y no supiera de una posición que aminore el dolor.

             ―¿Me creerías si te digo que es lo mejor?

             Yuuri frunce el ceño. No entiende el razonamiento de Victor. Es como si se estuviera llevando algo que le pertenece, mas Yuuri no ha olvidado en ningún momento que el astrofísico tiene una patria y una carrera ―una vida entera― que no coinciden para nada con él y sus ilustraciones.

             ―Eso no es importante.

             Ve la pregunta que se refleja en la tez blanquecina de Victor: «entonces, ¿qué es lo importante?».

 _Esto_ , quisiera decirle. _Tú, yo, las estrellas_.

             Pero, como un niño, solo vuelve a acercarle la hoja.

             Victor baja la vista; a Yuuri le parece que el tiempo vuelve a ralentizarse. 

             Toma la hoja y la desdobla.

             Solo las estrellas parlotean, mas sus palabras no llegan hasta ellos.

* * *

 

             Como Victor no dice nada, Yuuri supone que debería ser él quien diga algo:

             ―Tal vez no sea de tu agrado, pero… fuiste amable conmigo. Y me diste cosas por las que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

             El astrofísico levanta la vista y lo mira como si no pudiera creer sus palabras. Sonríe con tristeza, entonces, y replica:

             ―Eso es mentira. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Ni siquiera un mes hace desde que-…

             ―Hablo de mucho tiempo atrás, Victor.

             Eso lo calla. Y Yuuri es quien sonríe ahora, algo apenado.

             ―Tal vez para ti no sea más que un fanático como cualquier otro. Es más: estoy convencido de que eso es exactamente lo que soy ―Su voz flaquea un momento, sintiéndose tonto por un instante―. Pero tu programa, tus explicaciones, la forma en la que hablas sobre una inmensidad que no puedo llegar a comprender… Estaba por dejar de dibujar cuando te conocí. Cuando te vi en la televisión fue el día en que aprendí a _ver_ todo lo que me rodea.

             »Y, por supuesto: todo lo que está más allá.

             Al decirlo, sin embargo, no mira al cielo: sus ojos permanecen fijos en Victor. Pero, como el astrofísico no habla, Yuuri solo repite en un murmullo que parece retumbar en el silencio de la noche:

             ―Porque has sido amable conmigo, Victor. Por eso. 

* * *

 

             La luna ve el rostro de Victor en el momento en que deja caer el dibujo al suelo. También a Yuuri, con la mejilla que ya no sangra y una expresión de total desconcierto.

             La hoja está cayendo y la primera sílaba del nombre del astrofísico escapa de los labios del artista.

             ―¿Vic…?

             El resto de su nombre muere en sus labios cuando Victor lo sujeta del rostro con sus manos; una parte minúscula de la mente de Yuuri advierte que sus manos son extrañamente callosas, como si hubieran hecho más que trazar ecuaciones y apuntar estrellas.

             Aun así, Victor es un hombre precavido: para asegurarse de que su nombre no se escape, presiona sus labios contra los de Yuuri.

             Y, efectivamente, allí queda atrapado.

             En el lugar exacto donde ambas bocas se encuentran.

             La luna no quiere entrometerse, y fija la vista en la hoja que yace en el césped. Allí, un hombre de cabello claro observa la noche estrellada con más que admiración.

             La luna lo sabe: ella conoce la mirada de amor de los hombres mejor que nadie. Y piensa que es obvio que esa historia de amor quede grabada en papel, tanto en la imagen como en los caracteres cirílicos que una mano inexperta ha trazado.

             « _Astronom i ego zvezdnaya noch_ ».

             Y un ligero trajo rozo.

             Una especie de hilo rojo que Yuuri ha agregado sin querer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ESO.  
> Las palabras en ruso se traducen a «El astrónomo y su noche estrellada».  
> En fin, ¿qué les pareció?  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓN POR TARDAR estas semanas fueron de locos.  
> Disfruten c:  
> Por cierto, ahora estoy empezando a publicar en Wattpad, por si les interese leerme allí mejor. También publico en Ffnet.  
> Saludos!

また　生きてゆく君と

            Todo es nuevo.

            Es nueva la presión gentil pero constante de las manos que evitan que aparte su rostro, es nueva la textura del rostro masculino que siente tan cerca.   

            Es nueva la calidez de los labios ajenos contra su boca y es nuevo el frenético latir de su corazón.

            (No, tal vez esto último no sea nuevo, mas es la primera vez que es consciente de que su corazón no late por una situación ridícula en la que se ha visto envuelto).

            Cuando Victor se separa, sus ojos parecen implorar algo que Yuuri no comprende.

            Es entonces que su vista se desliza hasta sus labios, y entiende la petición.

            _Oh_.

            Por supuesto, siendo quien es, no ha sabido reaccionar.

            ―Lo… Lo siento, yo…

            Pero Victor no espera a oírlo, sino que lleva una mano a enredarse en su cabello y vuelve a besarlo.

            Esta vez, Yuuri cierra los ojos.

            Y responde el beso.

* * *

 

            ―Ven conmigo hoy.

            Son las únicas tres palabras que Victor alcanza a susurrar entre beso y beso. A Yuuri le gustaría decir que piensa, que considera su respuesta.

            Pero sería una mentira.

            ―Sí.

            Espera ver una sonrisa o algo que le diga que Victor está feliz con su contestación, mas solo siente que se aparta y que tira de una de sus manos.

            Mano en mano, caminan hasta su hotel.

            Y aunque no debería tomarles mucho tiempo, con cada beso que Victor le roba, se demoran bastante.

            La habitación de Victor está en el piso número diez: ignoran al portero (para vergüenza de Yuuri), y el viaje en ascensor transcurre en un santiamén con las manos que exploran debajo de su camisa y las leves mordidas a su labio inferior.

            Yuuri siente que se asfixia y Victor no luce mucho mejor.

            Hay una necesidad en sus actos que Yuuri no comprende: no es la calidez habitual de Victor, no es su amabilidad y su bondadoso cariño.

            Es un lado terrible y feroz que delata signos de encierro.

            Y, por primera vez, Yuuri siente miedo.

* * *

 

            No es el miedo de que le hagan daño, no.

            Es algo parecido a la incertidumbre: del no saber qué hace, del no saber qué está ocurriendo.

            No del todo.

            En líneas generales, lo comprende: quiere que este momento dure para siempre. Los besos de Víctor y sus brazos, su apurado andar hasta que lo empuja hasta la cama, la cama de la habitación a la que no recuerda haber llegado.

            Es un momento tan atemporal que parece suspendido fuera del universo.

            Pero Yuuri pronto olvida todo, y acepta el calor. Acepta las caricias y los roces, y la mirada triste de Victor.

            Lo observa desde abajo, y no puede detenerse: lleva una mano a acariciar su

mejilla. Esto parece hacer mella en el astrofísico, quien detiene sus avances.

            ―¿Quieres… detenerte?

            La voz de Victor suena rota, quebrada. Temblorosa. Yuuri piensa en el significado de esto, en el misterio cuya existencia acaba de advertir, el universo que Victor le está ocultando.

            ―Podemos parar ―Yuuri distingue el tinte en la voz de Victor: renuencia, desesperación. No suena como él.

            Empero, _es él_ , y Yuuri lo sabe.

            ―No ―Siente como si no se tratara de él quien pronuncia la contestación, sino una persona ajena a la situación―. No, está bien… Solo… ah… no estoy acostumbrado a…

            Su admitida inexperiencia parece calar en Victor, quien se las arregla para sonreírle.

            ―Gracias por esto.

            Yuuri no está seguro de que sea normal o apropiado agradecer a alguien con quien uno está a punto de mantener relaciones sexuales, mas supone que podría haberse encontrado con algo peor al sentir que su boca vuelve a hallar la suya.

            De cualquier manera, todo pensamiento de duda desaparece de su mente cuando Victor se deshace de su propia camiseta y la arroja a un costado.

            Desde el ventanal de la habitación, las estrellas descubren la espalda de Victor.

            Y las manos de Yuuri sobre su elegante curva blanca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN FIN WHOOPS.  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volví! Siempre tardo un poco porque quiero corregir de vuelta y así, así.  
> Gracias por leerme, a los que me leen.  
> Acá se responde una pregunta...  
> ... y surgen otras miles.

_You’re inside my nights_

 

            Lo que recuerda de esa noche es el calor abrasador y una leve incomodidad intrusa. Recuerda los suspiros y los dientes, las mordidas en su hombro y su cuello, la lengua ávida de explorar.

            La gotita de sudor que cae de la punta de la nariz de Victor sobre su mejilla. Sus dedos clavándose a los costados de sus hombros, y luego la mano ajena en su miembro.

            Recuerda ―aunque lo mortifique admitirlo― el rubor honesto de sus mejillas cálidas cuando Victor retira sus lentes y besa sus párpados, como si hubiera presionado un botón desconocido.

            No pasa por alto el temblor ajeno ni el propio, ni la confusión entre un cuerpo y otro; no olvida, tampoco, la intrusión y el movimiento isócrono de dos amantes que se conocen por primera vez.

            Las piernas de Victor entre las suyas, sus propias piernas anudadas a la espalda ajena. Las hebras de color platino haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, los besos en el pecho y el temblor ya convulso, evolucionado, hasta que le arrebata la conciencia por segundos que se asemejan a una eternidad.

            Y, por sobre todo, el murmullo que es su nombre en la boca ajena.

* * *

             Cuando despierta son las tres y cuarenta y siete minutos de la madrugada.

            Y Victor no está a su lado. 

* * *

             Sin embargo, no está lejos: con la vista nublada y un adormecimiento corporal que va más allá del simple letargo, Yuuri distingue la silueta del astrofísico de pie, frente a la ventana.

            Viste apenas unos pantalones, y sus ojos se pierden en la inmensidad de la ciudad a oscuras (o lo más oscura que puede estar una ciudad como Hasetsu), analizando patrones desconocidos.

            Iluminado por la luz de la luna, es la imagen más bella que Yuuri ha visto jamás.

            Y es una ―está seguro de ello― que llevará consigo durante el resto de su vida, a rastras y a cuestas, o como sea necesario.

            Y aunque odia ― _detesta_ ― arruinar esto, debe hacerlo:

            ―Victor.

            Cuando el astrofísico repara en él y voltea a verlo, Yuuri cae en la cuenta de que luce… raro. No necesariamente en un mal sentido, pero en una forma en la que nunca lo ha visto.

            Desprotegido.

            Vulnerable, incluso.

            ―Yuuri…

            El tono lastimero de la voz de Victor no hace más que confirmárselo. Y pese a esto, Yuuri entiende a qué se debe esa tristeza: la noche está por terminar. Mañana, Victor estará de vuelta en su país, y nunca volverán a cruzar palabra.

            Es de esperarse que no hables con personas con las que te acuestas solo para acallar algo dentro de ti.

            Así que Yuuri asiente, consciente de que esto duele más de lo que pensó que dolería ―inimaginablemente más―, y se inclina hacia un costado de la cama en busca de su ropa interior.

            ―Ya me voy ―promete―. Solo busco mi ropa y…

            ―No entiendes.

            El artista detiene sus movimientos ante el reproche de Victor. Confundido, se decide mejor por buscar sus gafas para saber qué ocurre.

            Cuando las encuentra, distingue algo que en la oscuridad irreal de la escena que lo deja sin saber qué hacer.

            Victor está llorando.

            Y no son lágrimas orgullosas que se niegan a salir, sino aquellas que hacen su aparición  _contra_  la voluntad de quien sea, sin importarles ocasión ni propiedad.

            Yuuri no sabe si cubrirse o no con la sábana, si salir corriendo, si pedir disculpas o preguntar qué ocurre, cuando Victor explica:

            ―No pertenezco aquí.

 _Sí_ , piensa Yuuri.  _Sé que no._

            Es obvio: Victor es brillante, una existencia más allá de toda lógica, un paso radiante y efímero en un planeta que no termina de merecérselo.

            Es natural e irreversible en su ser entero, como la puntual constancia de las constelaciones.

            Es natural e irreversible que lo ame desde que tiene memoria.

            Aunque no haya sido consciente de ello sino hasta ahora.

* * *

             Yuuri sonríe: pretender odiar a Victor por su rechazo es como reclamar a un cometa su ausencia; un sinsentido que solo arruina el lapso que existe entre el comienzo y el final de algo hermoso.

            Y es esta misma sonrisa la que parece deshacer a Victor. Sus labios tiemblan ―Yuuri distingue lo errático de esto incluso en la oscuridad― y sus pasos son torpes y agresivos al recorrer la distancia entre ambos y arrodillarse sobre la cama, ante él, sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo.

            Sus manos acuden a las mejillas del artista como si buscaran comunicar un mensaje que su mente no logra decodificar.

            ―Oh, Dios, tú, pequeño artista tonto… No hablo solo de ti. No hablo solo de Hasetsu, ni de la Agencia Espacial Federal Rusa, ni de Rusia en sí…

_Pero ¿entonces…?_

* * *

             La luna sabe lo que va a pasar: lo sabe tanto como su ir y venir y la forma en que rompe el corazón del mar cada mes.

            ―Este no es mi hogar ―masculla Victor con la voz rota.

            Es entonces cuando, finalmente, se quiebra. Y la luna no puede evitar pensar en el mar y en su eterno afecto al ver la sonrisa, también rota, de Victor.

            ―No pertenezco a este universo, Yuuri.

            Observando atentamente la escena desde la ventana, la pequeña luna irremediable ―irremediable como siempre― aguarda la reacción del artista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJA ¿ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA MENCIONAR QUE AMO LA CIENCIA FICCIÓN PERO NO PUSE EL TAG PORQUE QUERÍA QUE FUERA UNA SORPRESA? JAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> EJEM.  
> En fin  
> Ahora:   
> Hay dos pequeños guiños que no puedo dejar de mencionar (o sería plagio (?)).  
> La "puntual constancia de las constelaciones" y la "pequeña luna irremediable" son dos minúsculos homenajes que le hice a uno de mis poetas favoritos: su nombre es Hérib Campos Cervera, se trata de un poeta paraguayo que murió en el exilio debido a la dictadura de Alfredo Stroessner. Pueden encontrar lo que dije en su poema Un puñado de tierra.   
> Transcribo las dos estrofas donde se encuentra lo que dije a continuación:
> 
> "Estás en mí con todas tus banderas;  
> con tus honestas manos labradoras  
> y tu pequeña luna irremediable.
> 
> Inevitablemente  
> -con la puntual constancia de las constelaciones-,  
> vienen a mí, presentes y telúricas:  
> tu cabellera torrencial de lluvias;  
> tu nostalgia marítima y tu inmensa  
> pesadumbre de llanuras sedientas."
> 
> En fin, apuesto a que Hérib jamás pensó que sería homenajeado en un fanfiction (?) -apuesto a que no supo nunca ni qué es-, pero tqm Heribcito (estoy un poquito enamorada de vos, tal vez).  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar, no tengo excusa, hice otro fic Victuuri y lo reajusto en estos días y lo publico la semana que viene por ahí (un lindo one-shot).  
> Saludos, espero que disfruten :D

_Still feel lost inside your eyes_

 

            Los ojos negros reflejan la luna en todo su esplendor.

            Es todo lo que Victor ve.

            Se decide.

            Suelta el rostro de Yuuri.

            Y empieza a hablar.

* * *

 

            « _Se trata de un universo casi igual al tuyo, Yuuri. Casi_ ».

            Excepto por la parte en que hay personas que no tienen identidad: personas que soñaron con dominar el mundo entero, personas que lucharon por ello, personas que perdieron una guerra, personas cuyos hijos son esclavos.

            Un país llamado Ciril, el cual ya no existe, sino que se ha desperdigado en la forma de sus habitantes desarraigados que ya no tienen derecho a nada.

            Es un niño que mira las estrellas cuando vienen a buscarlo. Nada más que eso y, tal vez, el dueño de una mente algo rápida. Su nombre y su apellido con el último regalo de sus padres: la identidad de su padre que solo él reconoce como tal y el nombre de su madre, un regalo ingenuo de la mujer que esperaba que su hijo venciera todo lo existente.

            Lo cierto es que Victor no recuerda los crímenes de sus padres, ni carga con la culpa de lo hecho. Y, aun así, le hacen pagar por esto.

            Cuando vienen a buscarlo de la granja donde crían chicos hijos de esclavos que nunca han conocido la risa de su padre o el beso de su madre, niños cuyas manos solo saben del trabajo duro y esforzado impropio de la infancia, algo dentro del bien portado chiquillo hace cortocircuito.

            Es una chispa que presiente, un ramalazo de fuego cuando lo suben al auto y araña con todas sus fuerzas el vidrio del auto.

            El hombre solo le da un golpe que lo deja inconsciente.

            Cuando despierta, retornan el miedo y la desesperación.

            Y con ellos, la cruda intención de luchar.

            Esto le granjea muchos golpes más.

            Al llegar a su nuevo asentamiento, su nariz sangra y está seguro de que uno de sus dientes de leche está mucho más cerca de caérsele que hace unas horas.

            Esto no lo detiene: sigue peleando, retorciéndose entre los brazos del hombre que lo carga sin problemas hasta el interior del edificio gris recubierto de moho.

            No les teme a los golpes ―está acostumbrado a ellos―, pero sí a las fuerzas de las que no puede defenderse.

* * *

 

            La integración es complicada, y es por eso que Victor agradece compartir cuarto con un niño algo exhilarante: un pequeño de cabello castaño y vivarachos ojos verdes de nombre Christophe.

            Christophe, pese a ser apenas un año mayor que Victor, cumple con orgullo su rol de veterano del Instituto Formador: lo pone al tanto de todas las reglas inquebrantables y de aquellas que sí pueden ser rotas con el sigilo necesario.

             ―Pero lo más importante que puedo decirte ―le dice al término de la primera semana que Victor pasa en su compañía― es cómo salir de aquí.

            Ante esto, Victor no puede disimular su curiosidad. No presta atención a las clases que le son impartidas ese día, y solo espera el momento en que tanto él como Christophe puedan quedarse a solas y hablar al respecto.

            Cuando al fin están solos, el pequeño cumple lo prometido: le dice todo lo que sabe.

            ―Si eres lo suficiente bueno ―explica, sentado en la cama de Victor―, vendrán a examinarte. Y no quieres fallar esa examinación.

* * *

 

            Pasa cinco años allí: a cambio de su nombre y su identidad, aprende a realizar cálculos complejos más allá de lo que ninguno de sus coetáneos habría imaginado jamás. Las clases son estrictas y el horario es apretado, mas lo alimentan apropiadamente (no se arriesgarían a poner en peligro su cerebro) y tiene acceso a formas de satisfacer todas sus necesidades básicas.

            Christophe permanece a su lado en estos años, y es el mejor amigo que Victor podría pedir. El amigo con el que comparte una confianza tan profunda que se permite conocerlo ―a Chris, y a sí mismo― a un nivel elemental, con roces torpes y labios inexpertos en las noches compartidas en complicidad.

            Pero, antes que su compañero de exploración, es su amigo.

            Por eso no lamenta cuando pasa su examinación y todo lo que recibe es un abrazo de despedida y una promesa de volver a verse que ambos saben que no se cumplirá.

            La primera noche que pasa solo en su habitación tras ver el auto que transporta a su único amigo a algún lugar lejano del cual él solo ha oído hablar, Victor comprende que él no es la vida entera de Christophe.

            Y que allá fuera debe haber algo para él también.

* * *

 

            Cuando aún es un adolescente de proporciones torpes, le avisan que comparecerá ante una mesa examinadora.

Victor se pasa la noche anterior a la examinación sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol muerto hace tiempo.

            Contemplando el cielo estrellado a través de un pequeño catalejo que solo podría ser descrito como «bien amado».

* * *

 

            Son tres las personas que lo esperan para ponerlo a prueba: un hombre anciano, una mujer de mediana edad y un adulto joven. Victor solo mantiene la vista fija en el suelo mientras responde las preguntas de dos de ellos: es considerado un gesto de insubordinación mirar directamente a los ojos a los superiores.

            Sin embargo, el más joven no habla; Victor solo lo sabe porque le falta oír una tercera voz.

            Hasta que la mujer se dirige a él:

            ―Profesor, ¿no va a preguntarle nada? Venimos pensando que el sujeto 25126 sería una gran adición para nuestro equipo de investigación, pero deseamos oír su opinión.

            Al contrario de todo lo que podría haber esperado, la voz del hombre al responder suena algo insegura y nerviosa:

            ―Ah, sí… Sobre eso… No necesito hacerle una sola pregunta para darme cuenta de que este chico les es inservible.

            Victor no puede evitarlo; levanta la vista, porque necesita ver quién es este idiota que se atreve a arruinar con unas pocas palabras su oportunidad de salir de allí.

            Es un joven de cabello negro y ojos negros, rasgados; Victor no reconoce los rasgos porque no sabe mucho sobre el mundo exterior, mas sabe que, desde el momento en que él tiene un nombre y está sentado en esa mesa, cada gota de su sangre vale más que su vida entera para este sistema cruel que no hace más que exprimirlo.

            ―¿Cuál es su argumento? ―cuestiona entonces el otro hombre.

            El profesor solo ignora la mirada de Victor y se encoge de hombros al explicarse:

            ―La investigación genética es un campo de estudio fascinante que requiere, considerando su departamento, personas que sepan trabajar en equipo y responder rápidamente a lo especificidad de las tareas solicitadas. El joven aquí presente no demuestra signos de poseer la capacidad de trabajar de la forma en la que ustedes esperarían; más bien lo veo siendo avasallado por tamaña responsabilidad y otorgándoles resultados poco satisfactorios.

            El silencio es pesado, y es el doble de pesado porque Victor sabe que tiene razón. Se conoce a sí mismo, y sabe cómo trabaja. Pero puede adaptarse.

            Y es eso lo que dice.

            ―Que tenga aspectos a mejorar no significa que sea inservible ―Su voz es suave porque sabe que no debe perder la calma incluso cuando el profesor más joven enarca las cejas y los más experimentados giran la cabeza hacia él como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad―. Tengo solo quince años. Hay mucho que puedo aprender.

            Sus palabras son una súplica, y aun así, parecen no hacer más que enojar a la científica sentada en el medio de la mesa.

            ―Sujeto 25126 ―masculla con los dientes apretados―, nadie te ha otorgado la palabra. Guarda silencio y compórtate.

            Victor resiste la urgencia de retroceder un paso; las palabras le llegan como una bofetada.

            No puede decir nada más.

            Solo tiene certeza del rechazo cuando una semana entera transcurre sin noticias del equipo científico. 

* * *

 

            Por eso se sorprende cuando, un mes más tarde, se abre la puerta de la pequeña celda que hace las veces de su residencia poco antes del toque de queda.

            Un guardia le gesticula que se acerque. Está por hacer eso cuando el hombre niega con la cabeza.

            ―No, ven con tus cosas.

            Victor siente que el corazón le da un salto.

            ―Vienen a buscarte.

            Reprime la sonrisa porque no se supone que un asistente científico pueda dejarse llevar por emociones así.

            Empero, cuando se gira hacia su minúscula ventana, les dedica la mayor sonrisa posible a las estrellas.

            En el bolsillo de sus pantalones de algodón, el metal frío del catalejo se siente como un cálido abrazo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SABEN cómo me MATÉ de la risa por los comentarios que recibí. "Yuuri tuvo sexo con un extraterrestre D:", "LLEVATELO A TU PLANETA, VICTOR", y cosas así.  
> LLORO. JAJAJAJJAJAJA POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR.  
> Espero hayan disfrutado este cap y se les aclaren algunas cosas c:  
> (Mi headcanon es que algo pasó entre Christophe y Victor en algún momento pero, no fue romántico, sino algo entre buenos amigos con la madurez y confianza suficiente, así que quise poner algo de eso acá).  
> Saludos :D  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDÓN por tardar, estuve como loca en estos tiempos y dando lo mejor de mí para sobrevivir al 2018 ;;  
> Un abrazote, y disfruten.

 

_Try to hold on tight_

 

            El viaje en auto es tedioso, mas Victor disfruta cada segundo. El conductor que lo transporta no responde a ninguna de sus preguntas (nada nuevo; nadie lo hace), así que puede dedicar las cinco horas y media de viaje a observar cada detalle del cambiante paisaje.

            Cuando al fin el vehículo se detiene frente al lugar de destino, siente que su corazón vuelve a dar un vuelco al ver las letras blancas en lo alto del impecable edificio.

            «Instituto Máximo de Exploración Aeroespacial».

* * *

 

            En este nuevo sitio, a diferencia del Instituto Formador donde ha pasado un tercio de su vida, todos visten como gustan. Nada desaliñado, por supuesto, mas no distingue a nadie que vista el gris fantasmal que lleva grabado en su retina por tantos años obligado a mirar las paredes de la antigua construcción o las batas grises de sus instructores.

            Una amable muchacha lo recibe en la recepción y le pide que la acompañe hasta su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Victor apenas logra reprimir su emoción.

            Cuando la joven lo abandona con una sonrisa frente a una puerta de lustrosa madera tras dar tres golpecitos adelantándose a sus preguntas, Victor solo alcanza a inspirar aliento una vez antes de encontrarse con aquella persona a cuya autoridad habrá de responder de ahora en más.

            Su sonrisa se desvanece al ver de quién se trata.

            Es el joven profesor que lo dejó mal parado ante los otros dos miembros de su mesa examinadora. Viste una sencilla camiseta blanca, mas su cabello negro parece cuidadosamente arreglado, peinado hacia atrás, como si esperara la visita de alguien.

            Victor frunce el ceño.

            Y, sin importarle las cámaras de seguridad que filman cada nanosegundo y sin mediar palabra, le asesta un puñetazo en el rostro al profesor Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por un capítulo tan corto :c Pobre Yuuri de un universo paralelo, arruinando las cosas (?)  
> Ya tengo escrito el siguiente (bueno, los próximos diez por ahí) e intentaré no tardar tanto.  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Peka


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre estoy tardando al publicar :c Perdón na. Agregué algunas músicas al playlist: vi The Greatest Showman y algunas cosas son tan este fic BASTA.

_But you’re long gone_

 

            ―Pero ¿qué es lo que le pasó, profesor?

            Por supuesto, el IMEA cuenta con una enfermería propia en una de sus alas. Victor observa en silencio mientras la enfermera limpia los rastros de sangre de la piel, haciendo caso omiso de la insalvable camiseta.

            ―Me caí de cara al suelo, señorita Minako.

            El suspiro de la enfermera ―una señora de mediana edad que parece ser del mismo grupo étnico que el profesor Katsuki― le hace pensar que no es una historia tan disparatada.

            ―Siempre está causando problemas…

            El profesor Katsuki solo suelta una risa nerviosa que es interrumpida por un leve siseo de dolor cuando la enfermera toca su nariz.

            ―Bien, le recomiendo que se haga una radiografía lateral apenas pueda…

* * *

             Al final, nada grave le ocurre al profesor Katsuki, y el médico que lo atiende le asegura que podrá retornar al trabajo al día siguiente.

            Victor no entiende por qué debe acompañarlo a la consulta, mas solo espera, tenso, en la sala: no ha pensado en lo que ha hecho, y aunque le haya mentido a la enfermera, puede que no sea tan callado con sus jefes…

            De pronto siente que se asfixia: desea correr, mas las piernas no le responden; los otros pacientes que aguardan en la sala no parecen notar su debate interno.

            No tienen idea de que saldría corriendo de allí si tan solo supiera _dónde_ es allí.

            Cuando el profesor Katsuki sale de la consulta despidiéndose del médico con un gesto de la mano algo torpe, Victor se pone de pie y decide hacerle la pregunta: avanza hasta él, y cuestiona;

             ―¿Dónde voy a quedarme?

            Ha sido un largo día y quiere asearse, antes que nada. El profesor Katsuki lo mira sorprendido, un trapo presionado contra su nariz.

            ―Ah, ¿en serio no te lo dije? Mis disculpas, Victor…

            El muchacho frunce el ceño.

            Las siguientes palabras del profesor lo dejan perplejo:

            ―Vas a quedarte en mi casa.

             Por supuesto que a este chico problemático que se atreve a hablar sin permiso no lo dejarían solo.

* * *

 

             La convivencia es difícil y la integración de Victor, lenta. El profesor Katsuki le explica los pormenores: ha sido seleccionado para trabajar en la investigación EUP, o Experimentación sobre Universos Paralelos.

            Es un nombre pretencioso que no describe ni una decimosexta parte de la complejidad del área de estudio, y es por eso que los burócratas de la Corporación lo aman: al punto, lo que se espera que pueda venderse el día de mañana.

            Y es aquí, bajo la tutela del profesor Katsuki, que Victor aprende a calcular la distancia entre el periastro y el apoastro de los satélites más lejanos y la ecuación exacta que podría llevar a cualquiera a tres sistemas estelares de distancia de la Tierra.

            En este universo de Victor, el viaje interestelar es una realidad, y la distancia entre universos no es tan lejana como podría pensarse. 

            Y en acortar esa distancia trabajan él y el profesor Katsuki, día y noche, con la asistencia de un equipo especializado que de todas maneras se queda atrás ante la mente genial de Victor, mientras los días se tornan semanas y las semanas, meses.

* * *

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de su brillantez, Victor es más animal acorralado que ser humano: aunque su amor por las estrellas siempre fue enorme y va cada día en aumento, atesora su rencor al hombre que intentó arruinar sus oportunidades de salir del Instituto Formador.

            No se olvida ni por un segundo de que el profesor Katsuki, quien finge una amabilidad impecable ya sea graficando complicados conceptos astronómicos o cocinando un soufflé de zapallos para la cena de los dos, lo ha llamado inservible frente a dos de sus respetables colegas.

            Y así, aunque no sabotearía jamás una investigación de la que él mismo forma parte, Victor arrulla un rencor inusitado durante el primer año que pasa al lado del profesor Katsuki.

* * *

 

            Es un día como cualquier otro cuando el profesor Katsuki lo detiene con una mano en su hombro apenas terminan de limpiar el laboratorio. Victor se sacude instintivamente a causa de la invasión de su espacio personal, y el astrofísico no hace más que soltar una breve disculpa en un murmullo.

            ―No quise asustarte ―se explica―. Solo quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo.

* * *

 

            No es como que tenga opción: sabe que está a su merced, como pupilo e inquilino ―si es que puede decírsele así a alguien que no paga renta―.

            Por eso sigue a su tutor hasta que llegan al ascensor del edificio.

            El viaje dura largos minutos y el silencio es incómodo para Victor: odia estar con ese hombre, odia no poder escapar, odia no haber sido capaz de decir no.

            Aunque ama lo que hace, odia cada segundo que pasa en su compañía.

            Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, la vista que sus ojos absorben lo deja sin palabras.

            El viento frío de la noche golpea su rostro con toda su furia.

            Frente a él, una amplia azotea bajo la cual duermen los instrumentos de observación astronómica más potentes.

            Y arriba, las estrellas más cerca de lo que jamás las ha visto.

           

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? POBRE VÍCTOR INCOMPRENDIDO bb ;;  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Peka


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traigo el cap más reciente para ustedes :D

_Lie in bed and dream of sleep_

 

            Es algo más fuerte que él: Victor corre como el chico de apenas dieciséis años que es, corre sin importarle nada y da saltos de felicidad cuando asoma la cabeza al borde de la terraza: abajo, unos mil doscientos sesenta y tres metros ―según su prodigiosa habilidad de cálculo― le hace saber que _nunca_ estará a una mayor altura que ahora.

            O eso es lo que Victor, en su inocencia, piensa.

            ―Nunca estuve tan cerca.

            El profesor Katsuki no necesita pensar mucho para saber a qué se refiere.

            ―Pude haber olvidado mencionar que trabajamos en el edificio más alto del mundo.

            Es posible: la información que ha sido concedida a Victor es científica, no práctica, y no es extraño que ignore características del lugar donde trabaja.

            Ante esto, Victor no puede evitar soltar una risa: por supuesto que el profesor Katsuki ha olvidado decírselo.

            El profesor, no obstante, solo sonríe con timidez y le acerca un abrigo: efectivamente, en la planta baja del instituto debe hacer unos treinta grados centígrados, mientras que aquí la temperatura debe rondar los quince.

            Victor acepta el saco y se lo coloca: es uno de los primeros que el profesor Katsuki le ha comprado, uno que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar en su situación de perpetua necesidad.

            ―Hoy es una ocasión especial ―explica el astrofísico como leyendo las interrogantes que el joven científico se plantea a sí mismo―. Tenía que darte alguna sorpresa…

            El profesor Katsuki camina hasta una pequeña mesita que Victor no ha advertido.

            Allí, en la cumbre del edificio más alto del planeta, a unos pocos metros de una compuerta automática en el suelo por el que el ojo más potente de la humanidad atisba los misterios del cosmos, un solitario pastel con su subsecuente envoltorio de plástico lo espera.

            El profesor lo toma entre sus manos, y se lo acerca sin decir palabra alguna, expectante de su reacción.

            Victor fija los ojos en el obsequio.

            El decorado es de un color azul marino, y un espolvoreado blanco simula un sinfín de pequeños astros.

            En el centro de este cielo artificial de _fondant_ , trazado con una mano torpe en letras blancas, se leen las palabras «¡Feliz año, Victor!».

            Antes de que el joven pueda procesar lo que ocurre, el astrofísico pronuncia las palabras menos esperadas por Victor.

            ―Te debo una disculpa. Lo siento.

            Y, extendiendo aún más la torta hacia él, el profesor Katsuki hace una reverencia propia de su cultura.

* * *

            Victor no entiende lo que ocurre, y tan solo escucha el hilo de palabras que le llegan como en un sueño. Es irreal, todo es irreal: el espectáculo, el pastel, su mentor disculpándose…

_Pero ¿a qué se refiere?_

            El profesor Katsuki no tarda en disipar sus dudas volviendo a hablar, sin romper su reverencia y, por lo tanto, sin mirarlo al rostro:

            ―Me llamaron para formar parte de tu mesa examinadora como tercer miembro, la sección _imparcial_.

_Ah._

            Claro, claro que sería sobre eso. Victor frunce el ceño: por un momento se había olvidado de esto, ¡qué oportuno del profesor Katsuki recordárselo…!

            ―Pero simplemente no pude dejar que te fueras con ellos.

            Ante eso, Victor vuelve a sentir un descenso en la temperatura que, esta vez, nada tiene que ver con la altura a la que se encuentran.

            ―Ibas a malgastar tu vida en un campo que no era el tuyo.

            El resto es fácil de comprender: el profesor Katsuki ha violado fácilmente una decena de reglas al hacer lo que hizo; redactar un informe falso sobre la incapacidad de Victor para trabajar en genética, y luego solicitarlo para su propio equipo en investigación astronómica.

            Es antiético, un tabú, y posiblemente también un delito en el círculo científico, que fácilmente podría granjearle el escarnio de todos sus colegas.

            Pero el profesor Katsuki simplemente no podía.

            ―Te vi mirando a las estrellas desde el patio.

            Simplemente no podía.

            ―Y supe que tenías que venir conmigo.

* * *

 

            Al fin, la mente de Victor hace las conexiones adecuadas: fue un sabotaje, mas no uno definitivo.

            Un sabotaje para llevárselo a la rama que le correspondía.

            Un sabotaje porque, por una vez en su vida, alguien siguió la dirección de su mirada.

* * *

 

            Los siguientes instantes son lentos, tal vez porque, al estar mil doscientos sesenta y tres metros más lejos del centro de la Tierra, el tiempo pasa más despacio.

            Tal vez esto sea posible _sentirlo_ , y es solo que Victor aún no lo sabe.

            Lo cierto es que Victor toma el pastel de entre los brazos entumecidos del astrónomo que obviamente no tiene la resistencia física para seguir en esa posición arrepentida mucho tiempo más.

            El profesor Katsuki, al fin, levanta su vista hacia su pupilo.

            La expresión de Victor es neutral, pero no agresiva.

            ―Disculpas aceptadas, profesor.

* * *

 

            La noche pasa lenta y fría, mas al par de científicos que la contemplan en todo su esplendor, esto no parece importarles.

            Solo ríen porque, entre su fascinación por todo lo que está más allá del planeta, el profesor Katsuki no ha recordado traer platitos ni cubiertos así fueran de plástico, y Victor no muestra reparos en hundir sus dedos desnudos en el cielo estrellado que tiene más cerca.

            Un cielo estrellado extremadamente _dulce_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holis! Tanto tiempo. Perdón por tardar :c Acá les traigo un nuevo cap :)

_Cause nothing’s right with me_

 

            La confianza nace esa noche, y no cesa de crecer.

            Para cuando tiene diecisiete años, Victor es capaz de estimar la distancia entre estrellas binarias con tan solo una rápida mirada a imágenes de alta resolución.

            Para cuando tiene dieciocho, predice con éxito la apertura y cierre de agujeros de gusano en el sistema solar siguiendo un reporte diario de concentración de anomalías espaciales.

            Es una noche primaveral que aún guarda vestigios del invierno, y tiene diecinueve años, tres meses, una semana, dos días, seis horas, veinticuatro minutos y cinco segundos de edad cuando su tutor finaliza su relato sobre un afamado pintor de épocas pasadas y su interpretación de las estrellas.

            Victor siente algo como un tirón en su pecho, un eco de ondas gravitacionales demasiado lejanas como para que sea posible detectar su origen.

            Lleva la mano al bolsillo, y el gesto se siente como lanzarse al abismo.

            Retira el catalejo de entre los pliegues de su bata y se lo acerca al profesor Katsuki.

            El profesor Katsuki, quien ha observado el cosmos a través de telescopios capaces de detectar exoplanetas en zonas posiblemente habitables, no ríe ni menciona lo ingenuo de observar el cielo a través de un artefacto desfasado.

            Solo lo lleva a su ojo derecho y cierra el izquierdo, su rostro mirando hacia arriba.

            Sus próximas palabras le arrancan una sonrisa a Víctor:

            ―Ey, creo que veo a Venus…

            Y es entonces, cuando tiene diecinueve años, tres meses, una semana, dos días, seis horas, veintisiete minutos y treinta y seis segundos, cuando cae en la cuenta de que lo que siente por el profesor Katsuki no es mero respeto ni afecto surgido hacia alguien que lo ha ayudado a crecer.

            Es más que eso.

            Es algo lento que se ha hecho un espacio en su pecho, y por cuyo hechizo Victor ve la realidad de forma distorsionada.

            Palpa el silencio contemplativo de su mentor mientras cuenta los anillos de Saturno amplificados por la lente…

            … y le parece que no hay constelación más brillante que el entusiasmo en su mirada.

* * *

 

            No sabe lidiar con estos sentimientos: necesita ayuda.

            Pero tiene un solo amigo, quien podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo.

            Luego recuerda la base de datos del IMEA: Christophe le había mencionado que trabajaría en el área de construcción civil, así que en algún lugar de la base de datos debe figurar su ubicación por el simple hecho de tratarse de un profesional surgido de un Instituto Formador.

            Pide ayuda a la señorita Minako: la enfermera es bondadosa, y le ha tomado cariño a Victor desde el primer día, pese a la nariz rota del profesor Katsuki.

            ―Esto es altamente ilegal ―le advierte ella―, ¿y quieres arriesgarte solo por un chico que tal vez ya ni te recuerde?

            Victor responde con la verdad:

            ―Es mi único amigo.

            No necesita de más argumentos.

            Minako teclea cada letra con rapidez, mas Victor siente que tarda años. El tiempo se ralentiza y se expande mientras los resultados se cargan en el monitor.

            Lo que pasa a continuación toma por sorpresa a Victor: en la pantalla aparece la foto de su amigo, ya con unos años más, y una enorme cruz tapando su rostro.

            ―Ay, no…

            El murmullo de Minako lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Qué ha pasado con Christophe? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

            Victor no pregunta, pues sabe que Minako se lo dirá. Ella minimiza las ventanas del ordenador y se gira en su silla hacia él.

            ―Tu amigo ha cometido uno de los crímenes más horrendos…

            Sus labios se entreabren. ¿Es eso posible? Pero Christophe…

            ―Christophe es una buena persona…

            Minako niega con la cabeza, y señala a la pantalla, retornando a una de las ventanas.

            ―Allí puedes verlo…

            Y efectivamente, Victor ve el expediente bajo la fotografía tachada de su amigo.

            ―… ver que tu amigo es un inmoral.

            Ver las palabras «conducta altamente inmoral: sujeto encontrado con persona de su mismo sexo en situación íntima; aislar y someter a tratamiento químico» a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro sonriente. 

* * *

 

            Para cuando tiene veinte años, todos escuchan sobre sus estrellas binarias y sus agujeros de gusano y le llueven ofertas de trabajo.

 _«_ Pero el IMEA es el mejor lugar de todos _»_ , explica al profesor Katsuki. «No hay tecnología como esta en ningún otro lugar _»_.

            El astrónomo sonríe al saber que su pupilo ha aprendido a valorar su lugar de trabajo en más de un sentido, mas Victor no lo acompaña.

            No es feliz al sentir en carne propia la evidencia de cuán ajustada es su correa. 

* * *

 

            La verdad es que no se trata de tecnología, ni del sueldo que ahora ya le permite rentar su propio apartamento.

            Es una tontería: un afecto juvenil que pretendió elevarse a más.

            Pero Victor sabe lo que hacen a los hombres que no aman a las mujeres en este lugar.

            Así que no dice nada. 

* * *

 

            No dice nada cuando rescata al profesor Katsuki de una reunión con excolegas de un bar, y más que rescatarlo debe arrastrarlo hasta su casa y arroparlo en su cama.

            No dice nada cuando el profesor Katsuki le pregunta, entre lágrimas inducidas por el alcohol, por qué ha decidido mudarse un año antes, y por qué no pudo haber sencillamente permanecido viviendo con él.

            No dice nada cuando le suplica que lo llame por su primer nombre ―«es Yuuri, Victor, mi nombre es Yuuri, ¿acaso no lo sabes?»― y deje de crear tanta distancia entre un mentor y un pupilo que ya hace rato son colegas.

            No dice nada mientras el profesor Katsuki pierde sus dedos dentro de las finas hebras de su larga cabellera, suplicándole que no lo deje solo.

            No dice nada cuando el profesor Katsuki se disculpa profusamente por su comportamiento «tan poco profesional» al día siguiente.

            Solo le dice que debe ir a su casa ya, pues ha debido pasar la noche asegurándose de que no cometiera alguna torpeza a causa del alcohol.

            Solo le dice «Nos vemos en el trabajo, profesor Katsuki». 

* * *

 

            En la semana que sigue a esta, decide cortarse el cabello.

            «Su largor no es práctico», explica al profesor Katsuki cuando este le cuestiona sobre su decisión.

            Pero la verdad es que la memoria de los dedos peinando los hilos plateados es demasiado para él.

            Demasiado si debe continuar sin jamás decir nada.

            Sin jamás pasar sus propios dedos a través de las hebras azabaches del profesor Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar (como siempre). Estoy en pleno proceso de tesina y AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  
> Un abrazo, disfruten.  
> Advertencia: preparen pañuelos. Odio todo y me odio a mí misma por esto.   
> (Mentira, me amo whoops jeje).

 

 

_Under sheets I’m wondering…_

 

            El final es, a diferencia de la ficción, completamente normal y cotidiano.

            Es un resfriado y unos días en cama. Un mensaje en su teléfono móvil que dice:

 _Esta gripe es realmente persistente_ (´・ω・｀) _¡Te_ _juro que el lunes estaré de vuelta para continuar con nuestra búsqueda! Creo que estamos tan cerca…_

            La respuesta de Victor es parca: un simple «de acuerdo, el lunes, entonces», porque pese a que es un genio, todavía es apenas un adolescente inexperto incapaz de decir «cuídate, espero que estés bien».

            Se pasa el fin de semana encerrado en su casa, viendo series de televisión.

            No ve el mensaje que el profesor Katsuki le envía el domingo de tarde hasta ya entrada la noche.

_No me siento muy bien… ¿Podría pedirte que compres unos medicamentos por mí? No creo ir mañana…_

            Victor responde, si bien tarde:

_Mañana temprano paso por tu casa._

            No aparece la notificación que le indica que el mensaje ha sido visto, mas supone que el profesor Katsuki habrá sucumbido al sueño.

 _Está bien, le hará bien descansar_ , se dice. _Mañana de mañana iré a visitarlo…_

* * *

 

            Cuando baja del autobús frente a la residencia del profesor, lleva consigo una bolsita con antigripales y expectorantes. Llama a la puerta, y espera pacientemente.

            (Es lógico que el profesor tarde en responder, considerando su enfermedad).

            Pero los minutos pasan, y nadie abre la puerta.

            Llama de vuelta una vez más, y sigue haciéndolo sin respuesta.

            Es entonces cuando escucha la voz quebrada detrás de sí:

            ―¿Eres amigo de Yuuri?

            Victor voltea. La mujer que lo observa tímidamente es, indiscutiblemente, pariente del profesor Katsuki: aunque sus ojos y su cabello sean castaños, y su estatura mucho menos imponente, sus mejillas redondeadas y la mirada tranquila a pesar de las arrugas es inconfundible. A su lado, un hombre alto y delgado de ojos rasgados guarda silencio.

            ―Soy su colega. Me pidió que le dejara algunos medicamentos anoche ―Victor les enseña la bolsa a la par que voltea hacia ellos―, pero vi su mensaje ya tarde y… ¿Señora?

            La mujer se cubre el rostro con las manos. El hombre la rodea con un brazo, y parece ser todo lo que evita que caiga al suelo.

_No._

            El cerebro de Victor se niega a procesar la información. A partir de entonces, el mundo toma una perspectiva rara: como si viera las cosas desde afuera.

            Como si le estuvieran pasando a alguien más.

            ―Señora… ―Traga saliva antes de continuar―: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

            ―Fue un accidente… ―balbucea entre sollozos―. Un accidente _estúpido_. Estaba muy débil, y salió a buscar los medicamentos por su cuenta… Estaba oscuro, estaba mareado, y no prestó atención al cruzar la calle…

            Un automóvil. Un golpe.

            Un accidente, en verdad: un estúpido accidente.

* * *

 

            Cuando Victor hubo enviado el mensaje, Yuuri Katsuki ya estaba en camino a la farmacia.

            Cuando Victor compró los medicamentos, ya era demasiado tarde.

            Cuando Victor llegó al hogar del profesor Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki ya no existía.

            Los medicamentos antigripales van a parar al tacho de basura al lado de su cama mientras la joven promesa de la astrofísica se anuda la corbata negra.

* * *

 

            Victor permanece a un costado del hoyo recién cavado, un número más en la marea de conocidos, amigos y familiares de Yuuri Katsuki.

            El joven mira a sus compañeros de trabajo, a su hermana, a sus padres, a su amiga de la infancia que habla y llora y llora y habla sobre cómo siempre estuvo enamorada de un astrónomo demasiado distraído para darse cuenta.

            Qué irónico que ni siquiera su mayor desgracia es solo suya.

            No obstante, aunque hasta ese momento ha experimentado todo con la distancia entre una película y su espectador, de pronto, siente una punzada similar a una flecha perforando su corazón.

            Siente, también, la calidez de las lágrimas que llegan con la misma certeza con que lo hacen las primeras paleadas de tierra sobre el cajón.

            La verdad es esta: toda su vida Victor ha sido un número, con desgracias intrascendentes por la felicidad desconocida de tener una familia y un lugar al cual pertenecer.

            La cruda verdad es esta: ha perdido a la única persona para la cual no ha sido un número.

            La ineludible verdad es esta: no sabe cómo vivir sin Yuuri Katsuki.

            ―Yuuri…

            El Yuuri Katsuki que no alcanza a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Victor Nikiforov.

            El Yuuri Katsuki al que están enterrando.

* * *

 

             Es algo intangible lo que lo hace no huir de la mujer enlutada que acaba de perder a su hijo.

            ―Entonces ¿tú eres Victor? ¿Victor Nikiforov?

            Victor sabe que es obvio lo que ha ocurrido: que si él hubiera visto el mensaje de Yuuri, que si tan solo hubiera sabido, que si hubiera acudido al instante…

            Es algo innombrable lo que le hace asentir y soportar con estoicismo la sonrisa rota de la madre de Yuuri a la par que su brazo le acerca un cuaderno destartalado.

            ―Él siempre hablaba de ti… Decía que eres el futuro de la astronomía…

            _¿Qué futuro?_ , desea preguntar Victor, mas no lo hace. _¿El que Yuuri no verá?_

            Es algo inconcebible lo que lo lleva a escuchar en silencio la petición:

            ―Este cuaderno era de Yuuri. Contiene sus anotaciones personales. Creo… Creo que eres la persona que debe tenerlo; la persona que puede asegurar el futuro… El futuro que mi hijo deseaba ver.

            Es algo infinito lo que lo hace responder:

            ―Yo terminaré el trabajo que empezó su hijo.

            No es una tarea fácil, pero él lo hará.

            Él resolverá el misterio de las singularidades de los agujeros negros.

            Aunque sea lo último que haga.

            Lo jura allí, frente a la tumba de Yuuri, y frente a la mirada empañada en lágrimas de su madre.

* * *

            Esa noche, Victor no llora la muerte de la única persona que ha amado.

            No: tan solo desliza sus dedos por los trazos semifrescos y trata de seguir una línea de pensamiento para la cual ha sido entrenado durante numerosos años.

            Es la mente de la persona que ama.

            Y la fórmula casi terminada que conduce al descubrimiento más importante de la historia.

            Al final, tal vez si llora un poquito.

            Tal vez se duerme acurrucado junto a las palabras en tinta de alguien que ya no está.

            Si pudiera hacerlo, el catalejo olvidado sobre la mesita de luz le daría un abrazo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Mi corazón está roto (MENTIRA, me estoy riendo fuerte porque QUÉ TAN IMBÉCIL TENÉS QUE SER PARA MORIRTE ASÍ JAJAJAJA ay perdón).  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, estaba deprimida y me encerré en mí misma y no tuve fuerzas ni para publicar el capítulo que lleva escrito medio año.

 

_… will this be the end?_

 

            Por supuesto, el descubrimiento no ocurre enseguida. 

            Victor trabaja y trabaja con un equipo nuevo: uno que no ha conocido a Yuuri, ni su sonrisa, pero que avanza con una ambición digna de esta causa invisible.

            Y, aun así, no se compara a la ambición de Victor: ya no duerme, ya no come, solo piensa y calcula, calcula y piensa.

            Les toma dos meses calcular el lugar, y un año construir la nave, todo gracias a la tecnología superavanzada de un universo que escapa a las maquinaciones de aquellos que nos encontramos de este lado.

            En este tiempo, Victor deja de ser un muchacho, y se convierte en un adulto: es tranquilo, es amable, es considerado.

            Es lo que Yuuri habría querido que fuese.

* * *

 

             Victor tiene veintiún años cuando se presenta un problema que no se ha esperado: el punto justo antes del horizonte de sucesos del agujero negro del sistema estelar A0620-00 consta de un campo magnético tan potente que no hay manera de que la nave pueda ser teledirigida.

            Y nadie se atreve a navegar hasta un agujero negro. 

* * *

 

            ―Yo lo haré.

            Los miembros de la Mesa Decisiva ya están sacudiendo sus cabezas antes de que Victor exprese sus razones.

            Él lo hace de todos modos.

            ―Este es el proyecto de mi vida. Mi edad es irrelevante ―Se adelanta a cualquier objeción antes de que cruce siquiera por la mente de quienes le niegan lo que busca―. Este es el proyecto de _mi_ vida, y de la vida de _Yuuri._ ―Su nombre, como es de esperarse, le infunde fuerzas―. Yuuri hubiera querido esto.

            Eso último es una mentira.           

* * *

 

            Pero la respuesta es no.

            «Eres demasiado brillante», le dicen. «Demasiado inteligente, demasiado valioso. No podemos perderte».

            Victor desea gritar.

            _No soy valioso_ , piensa. _No soy brillante, no soy inteligente. La persona que amé ha muerto, y no pude despedirme. La persona que amé ha muerto, y no pude decirle que la amaba._

Esa noche se encierra en el laboratorio.

            No sabe que no está solo.

            No sabe que alguien más lo ha escuchado. 

* * *

 

            Victor duerme el resto de las noches sin sospechar que, en el hangar del IMEA, una existencia inesperada se hace camino entre tuercas y elementos de cálculo.

            Es apenas una pulga comparada con toda la estructura.

            Y es por eso que nadie advierte las gotas de sudor que nublan su frente blanquecina, casi cubierta del todo por el rebelde cabello rubio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corto, pero bueno, es lo que hay.  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar. Me preguntaron por ahí por qué no actualizo a diario si ya tengo escritos tantos caps...  
> Una razón es que casi no tengo tiempo para actualizar siquiera.  
> La otra razón es que tengo escritos muchos caps pero aún me faltan los últimos y si actualizo a diario (si tuviera el tiempo como para hacerlo) la historia llegaría a su fin enseguida y no tendría tiempo de escribir el resto, ustedes pasarían mucho tiempo sin leer nada y yo me presionaría para traerles algo muy apurado.   
> Y bueno, eso. Pero no deseo que teman el que deje sin terminar esta historia: la amo muchísimo, no podría abandonarla.  
> Igual, muchas gracias a todos los que me animaron. Estoy tratando de salir de debajo de esta nube negra que me persigue. No lo estoy logrando, pero voy a seguir tratando.  
> Muchas gracias.  
> Disfruten.

枯れ落ちた偽りの _dreaming I’m falling alone_

            Es una mañana cualquiera aquella en la que entra al laboratorio y es sorprendido con tres palabras inesperadas:

            ―Yo te ayudaré.

            Es un chico joven de su equipo respecto al cual Victor tiene un claro juicio por distinguir signos ya conocidos: la agresividad, la prepotencia.

            El talento.

            Es un chico que, como él, fue moldeado en algún Instituto Formador.

            ―¿Cómo?

            El chico se encoge de hombros, su cabello rubio descubre sus facciones juveniles casi aniñadas.

            ―Yo puedo manejarlo todo. Después de todo, soy más inteligente que tú.

* * *

            Yurio es un buen chico, Victor lo sabe. Aunque se haya quejado desde la Tierra hasta Sirio por la reforma de su nombre.

            _No habría podido llamarlo «Yuri»._

Y también es muy inteligente.

            Demasiado.

            Victor se ve obligado a aceptar que alguien que puede colarlo al interior de una base aeroespacial con una paleta en la boca y tan solo quince años de vida es, posiblemente, mucho más que un prodigio.

            ―Es atención, solo prestar atención ―le asegura Yurio, y Victor supone que sus fortalezas son distintas.

            Frente a ellos, se erige la nave _Katsuki_ , nombrada así en honor a la cabeza que inició toda la investigación. Normalmente es teledirigida, mas puede ser operada por dos personas.

            ―Puedo…

            ―No.

            Victor nota que Yurio lucha contra sí mismo para no ceder ante un berrinche infantil. Está orgulloso de notar su mejoría tras meses de trabajar en equipo.

            ―De acuerdo. Pero si te traga el agujero negro, ojalá te acuerdes de mí.

            Victor suelta una carcajada.

            ―Si eso pasara, te prometo que desde, donde sea que esté, recordaré a mi valiente pupilo.

            El astrofísico le despeina el cabello, y el muchacho solo atina a apartarse con fuerza, intentando en vano ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

            ―Como sea, métete allí.

            Victor sigue sus instrucciones, ya con el traje que han robado puesto.

            Es un lanzamiento que dista muchísimo de ser óptimo, mas Victor ya no puede pasar un día más sabiendo que las interrogantes de Yuuri siguen sin respuesta con todos los instrumentos a mano.

            En el momento del lanzamiento, una pantalla le muestra el rostro concentrado de Yurio desde la sala de control.

            Las sirenas suenan, los propulsores se activan.

            Solo en ese momento Victor piensa en el castigo que recibirá su pupilo si es encontrado.

            Solo en ese momento repara en su rostro rojo y su mirada triste.

            (Tal vez por su rostro rojo y su mirada triste, Victor no alcanza a vislumbrar el último capricho de Yurio).

            Victor enarca las cejas. No se le habría ocurrido jamás que alcanzaría a ser el mentor de alguien.

            El _Yuuri_ de alguien.

            Y aun así, nada de eso realmente lo mueve. No piensa que deba quedarse por Yurio y por su equipo, no piensa que sus logros serán para ellos.

            Es triste, tal vez, dedicarle tamaño esfuerzo a una persona ya muerta.

            Es triste, y aun así, Victor solo mira al cielo.

            Hacia delante.

            _Ad astra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, qué capo ese Yurio y las cosas que logra hacer (?)  
> Qué buena la ficción por la cual podés irte al espacio prácticamente solo (????)  
> ESTÁN LEYENDO UN YAOI ESPACIAL, NO JUZGUEN.  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar (de vuelta), me concentré en otro fic (que escribí en dos días, woah) y que ahora estoy publicando diariamente en español e inglés (porque ya traduje la mitad, también en dos días, ahora que ando lejos de las redes sociales). Era el regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, y bueh. Si les gusta Star Wars y el Reylo específicamente (sé que soy una basura, sin dramas, lo acepto), pásense por mi perfil y lean A tu lado.  
> En otras noticias, también me costó actualizar porque tuve una gripe horrible.  
> PERO BUEH al menos no salí a comprar medicamentos y, ya saben, me morí atropellada jejejjejejjeejsoyunaporquería.  
> Antes de empezar, respondo algo que me preguntaron: de dónde saqué la idea para este fic.  
> Eh.  
> ¿Interstellar, por ahí? No sé. Un día me desperté y dije ¿CHE SABEN QUÉ SERÍA GENIAL? UN AU SOBRE AUS YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  
> Con muchas estrellitas y astrofísica porque amorsh.  
> Y eso.  
> Gracias por leerme.  
> ¡Disfruten!

傷ついたこの羽は貴方が縫い合わせた

 

            Es una travesía complicada: con túneles de gusano y tecnología de punta, Victor logra acercarse lo suficiente al agujero negro. Eso sin contar el daño a su propio cuerpo: aunque sea un genio, Victor no ha entrenado para ser astronauta.

            Y su cuerpo se lo hace saber cada día entre náuseas, vómito y la sensación de que su cabeza va a estallar.

            Pese a esto, todo es superado, y cuando la nave se encuentra a apenas tres días del agujero negro, permite al fin que le lleguen las transmisiones que ha ignorado durante meses.

            Reclamos, quejas, preguntas.

            Él responde a todo, porque sabe que se acerca al final de su travesía. O mejor dicho: el final se le acerca.

            Un mensaje en particular es el más difícil de contestar.

            No es un video o un audio, apenas unas líneas de letras verdes en la pantalla negra.

            «¿Por qué no me dijiste que no pensabas regresar?».

            Victor piensa al respecto: ha ignorado por completo los límites tecnológicos de una nave tripulada por una sola persona y de viajes improvisados a través de túneles de gusano. Ha ignorado, a sabiendas, las condiciones para nada óptimas del trayecto.

            No le dijo a Yurio que era una misión suicida, no, pero él ya sabía eso.

            Entonces, Yurio lo ha sabido siempre.

            Pero igual lo ha apoyado. 

            Por un segundo considera mentir y soltar alguna respuesta tonta como «ah, ups, creo que calculé mal la cantidad de combustible que necesitaría».

            Pero Yurio se merece la verdad de su boca, y no hay nada que pueda negar este hecho. Así que, tras echar una mirada al horizonte de sucesos que lo espera a unos tres días de distancia, Victor se decide a responder.

            «Lo siento», teclea, y siente el impacto de cada signo que aparece en la pantalla al ritmo lento pero constante que se ha propuesto. «Hace demasiado tiempo desde que la última vez que vi algo tan hermoso frente a mí».

 

* * *

            Los tres días son, en realidad cuatro y, aun así, constituyen una sucesión rápida que parece, en cambio, durar años.

            Y Victor sabe que eso es lo que dura.

            Sabe que la respuesta que envió para un chico de quince años fue, posiblemente, recibida por un anciano.

            Con suerte.

            Por otro lado, está seguro de que Yurio lo sabía.

            Que no se volverían a ver.

            Que ya no tendría nada a lo que regresar.

* * *

            La nave avanza hasta el horizonte de sucesos de manera estable.

            Victor se apresura a recopilar la información correspondiente y transmitirla a la Tierra.

            Antes de perderse.

            Comprueba el estado de «enviado a la base» antes de tomar asiento y abrocharse los cinturones.

            Es ahora cuando empieza la parte divertida.

            La nave se hunde como en un estanque negro, y cruza el horizonte de sucesos.

            Y Victor no puede creer lo que ve.

            Es más información de la que su mente puede procesar, mas no cierra los ojos. Destellos, polvo, materia indefinida.

            Destellos, polvo y materia indefinida a los que él aportará _pronto_.

            Miles, millones de pequeños datos que chocan unos contra otros: la fuente de información más valiosa en el universo entero.

            Lo siguiente que percibe es la presión desgarradora.

            Todo se torna negro. Victor piensa en Yuuri, piensa en su muerte estúpida, piensa que debería estar a su lado ahora, que podría al menos tomar su mano sin ser juzgado, en estos momentos antes del gran final.

            Victor distingue en apenas una fracción de segundo la diferencia entre no ver nada y la inconsciencia.

            Y esta última se lo traga al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas cositas por si no saben:  
> Es posible que los agujeros negros tengan MUCHÍSIMA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE TODO TIPO DE COSAS y que, hipotéticamente hablando, podamos recuperar información de planetas o estrellas ya extintas si estos fueron absorbidos por los agujeros negros. A su vez, los agujeros negros van perdiendo esa información a medida que se evaporan por la radiación de Hawking, pero meh, eso ya no importa acá (?)  
> Otra cosa más: ¿sabían que la gravedad altera el tiempo? Yup, si nacieron exactamente al mismo día y misma hora y mismo minuto y segundo y nanosegundo y whatever que otra persona, y esa persona, digamos, sube a una torre altísima mientras ustedes bajan al sótano, cuando se vuelvan a encontrar esa persona será mayor que ustedes (mínimamente, claro) porque el tiempo pasa más lento cuanto más cerca estamos de un foco de gravedad.   
> O sea: lo que para Victor, que está siendo absorbido por un agujero negro, son segundos, son años, siglos, milenios (o algo) en la tierra dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea la atracción gravitacional del agujero negro.   
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosillas extrañas se explican abajo.

 

握りしめた手　離さないで　絡ませ　強く

 

            Lo primero que distingue son los sonidos de alarma.

            Sus ojos se abren de improviso y el aire parece faltarle.

            Se endereza rápidamente, y absorbe la vista que lo rodea: todos los indicadores posibles parpadean teñidos de un color rojo.

            _Alerta_.

            A Victor le cuesta registrar que _de hecho_ está vivo, pero todavía más le cuesta registrar lo que se erige frente a él.

            El planeta Tierra.

            Como si nunca lo hubiera dejado.

            _Esto no tiene sentido._

Se apresura a tomar control de la nave, solo para encontrarse con que nada de ella le responde.

            Es como si tuviera una mente propia.

            Victor siente que se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Había estado preparado para morir desmembrado en el interior de un agujero negro, mas la idea de impactar en algún lugar aleatorio ―arriesgando vidas, aparte de la reputación de sus colegas astrofísicos y astronautas― es realmente aterradora.

            Es en ese momento que la pantalla principal del vehículo espacial se ilumina.

            ―Oi, no pensaste que ibas a dejarme atrás, ¿verdad?

            Y el astrofísico no puede creer la imagen que se halla frente a él.

* * *

 

            La sonrisa de un Yurio pagado de sí mismo, tal y como debe existir únicamente en su memoria considerando el relativismo temporal del viaje interestelar, es una imagen inesperada.

            Y más aún lo son sus próximas palabras.

            ―Antes de ayudarte a marcharte en la nave, le hice unos ajustes que no sospechas. Ah, incluso para mí, fue una carrera contrarreloj con tu insistencia por partir…

            Victor escucha estupefacto.

            Escucha sobre el tanque de combustible de emergencia que ha añadido bajo las narices de todos, y las coordenadas que ha introducido en el equipo de navegación.

            En otras palabras: en el momento en que Victor perdió la conciencia, la nave siguió el plan de rescate creado por Yurio.

            El plan de rescate para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar.

            ―Por supuesto, la nave no puede hacerle frente a la fuerza gravitatoria de un agujero negro ―le dice, sin embargo―. Así que…, si estás viendo esto, significa que has sido expulsado del agujero negro. ¿Tal vez a través de un agujero blanco…? Ah, pero eso ya no me corresponde conjeturar a mí…

            Victor comprende dos cosas en ese momento.

            ―Bien, lo importante es que un idiota como tú se las ha ingeniado para regresar sano y salvo.

            Una: Yurio es mundos más inteligente que él.

            ―Lo importante es que estás regresando…

            Dos: Yurio siempre estuvo consciente, en cada segundo que han pasado juntos, de que, una vez que se marchase, no se volverían a ver. 

* * *

 

            Cuando la nave intenta aterrizar sobre un tranquilo océano celeste, Victor intenta comprender qué es lo que ocurre: ha verificado las coordenadas, y no tiene sentido que se encuentre en un lugar distinto a las hectáreas que pertenecen al IMEA.

            Aun así, decide guardar las preguntas para después: activa los salvavidas de emergencia y navega durante lo que parece una eternidad.

            Pasa dos días así, sin haber comido nada en todo ese tiempo.

            Hasta que, de vuelta, la oscuridad reclama su cuerpo. 

* * *

 

            Cuando abre los ojos, todo es blanco.

            Las paredes, el techo, las sábanas de la cama en la que se halla. La puerta se abre para dejar pasar a una jovencita también vestida de blanco a su cuarto.

            ―Veo que te has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

            Victor parpadea lentamente. Distingue la lengua en la que la muchacha de cabello castaño claro se dirige a él: ciril, su idioma natal. ¿Tal vez ha terminado en su propio país…? Aunque no sepa nada sobre él.

            ―¿Estoy en Ciril?

            La mujer suelta una risita.

            ―Estás en un hospital, no en una obra de Tolkien.

            Enarca una ceja, y su reacción instantánea es gesticular con ambos brazos que realmente hablaba en serio, cuando advierte un tirón punzante en el dorso de una de sus manos. Al deslizar su mirada sobre esta, ve que una aguja atraviesa su piel.

            La enfermera se apresura a explicarle:

            ―Una familia que iba de excursión a la playa te encontró desmayado sobre unos salvavidas extraños. No tenías nada contigo, y era urgente que algunos nutrientes llegaran a tu cuerpo.

            La muchacha termina su relato dándole unas palmadas sobre el hombro como si fuera un niño.           

* * *

 

            Sigue sin entender qué ocurre al llegar a una urbe y descubrir un sinfín de edificios demasiado cambiados para su comprensión.

            _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

            Más dudas le surgen cuando entra a un local de comida solo para ver el periódico y quedarse desorientado ante el sistema de fechas desfasado que utilizan: un sistema utilizado en la antigüedad, mas considerado obsoleto.

Victor comprende, entonces, que se ha hecho la pregunta incorrecta.

            _¿Dónde estoy?_

Sale huyendo del local ―no es como si hubiese tenido dinero consigo― y corre hasta llegar a lo alto de una colina a las afueras de la ciudad.

            Allí se arrodilla.

            Y aunque sabe que esta es una decisión que tomó, esperaba morir en el intento.

            Pero ahora se le ocurre: ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

            Ha atravesado un agujero negro de Reissner-Nordstrøm.

            Y ha salido por un agujero blanco.

            No fue necesaria la preparación que él y Yuuri habían imaginado, los años de esfuerzo y de trabajo para encontrar el modo de viajar a otros universos.

            No: el agujero había actuado como una simple puerta, sin miramientos, sin matarlo.

            La puerta que lo había llevado a un universo extraño, lejos de todos aquellos que ha conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá vengo a explicar algunas cosas (?)  
> Ciril: el nombre de un río ficticio de la Tierra Media, creado por J. R. R. Tolkien. Pero Ciril también es el nombre del país de Victor, de ahí la confusión.  
> Sobre Yurio bb:  
> Como ven, él sabía lo que iba a pasar y planeó un rescate (esperando que la Tierra siguiera existiendo para el regreso de Victor). Sin embargo, eso no saca que, así Victor hubiera vuelto a SU Tierra, en SU universo, Yurio estaría muerto, muertísimo, kaputt (?).  
> Solo que el agujero negro lo llevó a otro universo (el nuestro, digamos, porque funciona con las convenciones que conocemos) pero como NUESTRA Tierra está en el mismo lugar que la Tierra de Victor, terminó acá.   
> Y eso.  
> (Para los que quieren saber: sí, una hipótesis con la que Stephen Hawking salió una vez es que la singularidad en el centro de un agujero negro podría llevarte a otro universo, y PODRÍA TAMBIÉN TAL VEZ no matarte en el camino). Hipotéticamente, deberías ser expulsado por un agujero blanco (lo contrario a un agujero negro: un agujero que TIRA materia y energía en lugar de ABSORBER materia y energía) si es que entraste por un agujero negro de Reissner-Nordstrøm (un tipo de agujero negro que es esférico, estático y tiene carga eléctrica). Actualmente se sabe que los agujeros negros existen, no se sabe qué puta pasa al atravesar el horizonte de sucesos (como dije, lo de la puerta a otro universo es una HIPÓTESIS de Hawking) y NO SE SABE si existen los agujeros blancos, aunque matemáticamente podrían existir.  
> Entonces, ahí lo tienen al pelotudo suicida, en otro universo por jugarle al verga (?)   
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	21. XXI

また　生きてゆく君と

 

            No obstante, pese a todo, se adapta rápido.

            Este planeta recibe el mismo nombre que el suyo, así que, según sus hipótesis más certeras, posiblemente ha acabado en un universo similar, si bien no idéntico, al suyo.

            Desde la aceptación de este hecho hasta poder sustentarse recorre aún un largo y penoso camino: vivir en refugios, vivir de caridad, vivir en las calles.

            Aprende algunas cosas: como que está en un país enorme llamado Rusia.

            Más adelante, consigue un trabajo por caridad del dueño de un bar: Yakov Feltsman.

            Y es eso, caridad: Victor demuestra ser bastante inútil para las labores del bar.

            ―No sé qué es lo que a ti te guste, muchacho, pero nunca tengas tu propio local de comida; ni las ratas se quedarían a cenar.

            A Victor el pensamiento le da risa. Nunca ha sabido cocinar, ni piensa ser lo suficientemente solvente como para lograr algo así alguna vez en su vida en este nuevo universo no del todo hostil, no del toco acogedor.

            Tal y como su propio universo.

* * *

 

            Esto cambia cuando Yakov le anuncia a Victor que le dará una semana libre.

            ―Lilia y yo vamos a ir de vacaciones el mes próximo. Consideramos la posibilidad de dejarte a cargo, pero eres tan inútil que decidimos que era mejor cerrar el restaurante mientras estemos lejos. Así que tendrás una semana libre.

            Es un panorama algo desalentador: Victor no tiene adonde ir. ¿Tal vez a otra ciudad? ¿Tal vez a otro país? No tiene idea de qué debería hacer.

            ―Claro que podrías venir con nosotros… Es un monto un poco elevado, porque viajaremos al exterior, pero podría descontártelo en salarios posteriores…

            Estas palabras llaman la atención de Victor. ¿Viaje? ¿Adónde? Aunque se ha pasado navegando en internet todas las noches, todavía conoce muy pocas cosas de este mundo.

            La idea le interesa y, como realmente no tiene aspiraciones más allá del presente, el gasto no lo asusta.

            ―Eso estaría bien, Yakov.

* * *

 

             El papeleo es monumental: en primer lugar, fabricar papeles para alguien sin memoria (como Victor ha alegado desde que comprendió su situación) y, en segundo lugar, fabricar papeles que _de hecho_ permitan a alguien sin memoria entrar a los Estados Unidos de América.

            (Victor tiene algo de miedo de preguntar a qué se refiere Lilia cuando dice «Déjamelo a mí; yo me encargo» y una semana luego aparece con todos los requerimientos necesarios).

            La noche antes del viaje, mientras mira el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación que Yakov y Lilia le han cedido en su casita, Victor llega a la conclusión de que tal vez, pese a todo, su buena fortuna radica en seguir cruzándose con toda esta gente buena.

* * *

 

            Cuando finalmente llegan a Nueva York, Victor no puede creer la ciudad. Es… imponente. Rebosa de pequeños mundos atrapados en personas. Y aunque ha visto ciudades en su mundo, nada parece compararse al espíritu particular que habita en esta urbe.  

            Victor observa todo maravillado: desde los carritos de comida en las esquinas hasta los altos rascacielos.

            Pero lo que captura su atención una noche desde el balcón de su hotel lo obliga a vestirse y a salir corriendo, todo con tal de seguir el resplandor que lo obnubila.

            El resplandor del Planetario Hayden por la noche. 

* * *

 

            No sabe exactamente qué hace allí: observa la explicación sobre el nacimiento del universo en una especie de teatro con efectos especiales que él no ha visto nunca en su vida.

            No es que estas cosas no existieran en su universo; es que, en su vida privada de lujos, no las ha conocido. 

            Un hombre de piel oscura habla y habla a un grupo de adolescentes que aparentemente se encuentran de excursión. Sus alegres gestos dejan al descubierto su chaleco negro con el dibujo de un sol dorado.

            Victor considera acercarse, mas se decanta por no hacerlo.

            Este no es su lugar, después de todo.

            Detrás de él, una voz extraña, como artificial, le dice:

            ―¿No vas a unirte al tour?

            Victor se gira. Es un hombre anciano, deteriorado, en una silla de ruedas, pero con ojos azules que resplandecen con amabilidad. Habla lento, y Victor comprende que es el aparatito de su silla de ruedas el que le permite comunicarse. Como no le salen las palabras, solo niega con la cabeza.

            ―Hm, sí. Las explicaciones de Neil son siempre muy interesantes ―continúa el hombre, a su propio ritmo―. De qué están hechas las estrellas, lo que pensamos que hay en el interior de un agujero negro… Todo eso y más. Pero tal vez son un poco básicas, si ya sabes algo del tema.

            Victor comprende lo que el hombre quiere decirle; es una invitación a hablar, a revelar cuánto sabe del tema. Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios le tiemblan.

            Las palabras se le escapan, porque no sabe mentir, no realmente.

            ―La singularidad dentro de los agujeros negros es algo que conozco muy bien.

            El hombre no mueve un músculo, y Victor sabe que es porque no puede.

            Entonces, habla:

            ―¿Y qué hay allí?

            ―Una puerta a otro universo ―susurra Victor sin dudar.

            El hombre no dice nada. Victor solo se arrodilla frente a él y toma las manos del hombre. Las manos están frías y sin signos de vida, mas esto no lo amilana.

            ―Una puerta que puedo mostrarle si me ayuda ―insiste.

            Sigue temblando, mas no por el prospecto de revelar sus secretos.

            No; es la felicidad de haber encontrado, en este universo, a alguien con quien hablar del cielo nocturno.

* * *

 

            A partir de allí, la historia es obvia: Victor renuncia a su trabajo y, tras una emotiva despedida de Yakov y Lilia, se vuelve colaborador habitual de astrónomos y físicos como Neil deGrasse Tyson, Kip Thorne…

            … y hasta el mismísimo Stephen Hawking.

            El aura de misterio que lo rodea (¿de dónde ha aparecido este apuesto astrofísico, que nadie sino Hawking conoce?) y su facilidad para la divulgación científica de asuntos tan complicados lo elevan como centro de interés en muy poco tiempo.

            Aunque tiene el papeleo (cortesía de Lilia, a pesar de que sigue sin atreverse a preguntar cómo lo ha logrado) para hacerse pasar por un graduado en Astronomía Mención en Física, no mucho se sabe de él y, extrañamente, nadie recuerda haber sido su compañero de universidad o trabajo.

            Pero es obvio, ¿no? Su universidad es una casi desconocida, en un pueblito semirrural de su Rusia natal.

            ¿Quién lo recordaría allí?

            Aunque ahora sea el reconocido astrofísico Victor Nikiforov, antes no era más que una sombra.

            Un fantasma en el planeta entero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMO a Hawking. LO. AMO.  
> -Pekea


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa, fue más de un mes. En fin, en este mes pasaron muchas cosas, y por eso no pude aparecerme.  
> Si les interesa, abajo les cuento qué fue de mi vida.  
> ¡Disfruten!

           剥がれ落ちた偽りの  _dreaming I’m falling alone_

 

            Yuuri escucha en silencio, porque es una historia increíble.

            En su mente, se imagina al Victor que no conoció y al que jamás llegará a conocer: al Victor de cabello largo y sueños que pesan sobre sus hombros.

            Al Victor víctima de un sistema que Yuuri no termina de entender, al Victor enamorado desde siempre de alguien que no es él, a la par que _es_ él.

            Si en este momento, por casualidad, Yuuri fuera a atisbar una estrella fugaz y de hecho creyera en los deseos susurrados a fragmentos de roca que navegan el cielo a gran velocidad, habría pedido solo una cosa.

            _Desearía entender qué es lo que pasaba en la cabeza del otro Katsuki Yuuri._  

* * *

 

            Victor sigue esperando.

            Yuuri lo sabe, sabe que espera su respuesta. No sabe cuál es la pregunta, no sabe qué es lo que ocurre entre ambos, mas sabe una cosa.

            ―Te creo.

            Victor asiente, y una trémula sonrisa acude a su rostro.

            Yuuri se odia a sí mismo por esto y, sin embargo, sabe que debe arrancársela cuando vuelve a abrir la boca para hablar:

            ―Pero esto no puede ser.

            _Esto_ es muchas cosas: es la compañía de Victor, la amistad de Yuuri. Son noches como esta, en las que Yuuri cede, las noches que seguirán ocurriendo si Yuuri accede a _esto_ (sea lo que sea _esto_ ).  

            Noches en las que Yuuri aceptará que no es más que un remedo de otra persona con sus mismos ojos y sus mismos gestos.

            La persona a la que Victor ama.

            Y esa persona no es ―no lo es, no realmente― _él_.

            Victor solo asiente con la cabeza mientras Yuuri recoge sus ropas y se viste con una parsimonia dolorosa. Incluso ahora, ninguno de los dos ha aprendido aún que es mejor hacer un corte limpio y certero.

            No cercenar hasta que los huesos mismos sientan lo que está roto.

            Durante todo este tiempo, el silencio es asfixiante. Cuando Yuuri gira el picaporte de la puerta, siente los ojos de Victor clavados en su nuca.

            Siente su mirada, y su profunda tristeza por no poder explicar esta situación ni siquiera con su vasta inteligencia.

            Yuuri lo está dejando, aunque desearía quedarse.

            Y sabe que es lo correcto, y lo mejor.

            Pero eso no evita que sienta algo similar al colapso de una estrella dentro de su pecho.           

* * *

 

            Ahora que Yuuri no está, Victor siente una soledad más profunda que esos días en los que, aislado de todos, se deslizaba lentamente hacia la boca de un gigante inconsciente listo para devorarlo.

            Es una soledad distinta, sí, pero insoportable de todas maneras.

            Victor no comprende aún ―sigue sin comprenderlo cuando se abriga lo justo y necesario y huye de la habitación de la que Yuuri se ha marchado minutos antes― que la razón para este vacío tan diferente que aquel que debió serle más desesperante es una común y corriente: ya no es la misma persona que era años atrás.

            No es la misma persona que era semanas atrás.

            En ese corto espacio de tiempo, ha obtenido algo que le aterraba perder.

            Y lo ha perdido. 

* * *

 

            Sus pies lo llevan lejos, lo llevan al parque donde ha empezado la noche, como si allí el tiempo no hubiera avanzado.

            Como si al llegar fuera a ver la escena de Yuuri entregándole un regalo y él besándolo una y otra vez, en un eterno _loop_.

            Pero no es eso lo que ocurre.

            Y Victor recuerda que no ha llevado consigo el dibujo que Yuuri le ha hecho.

            _Oh, no. Oh, no no no no no…_

Por supuesto, esta es la historia de su vida: ir detrás de las cosas equivocadas. Tal vez, si hubiera aceptado el dibujo e invitado a Yuuri a sentarse a hablar, si le hubiera contado la verdad, si no hubiera necesitado tanto un consuelo, un ancla, o lo que sea que lo haya llevado a aprovecharse así de una persona que no hizo más que ofrecerle su amistad…

            _Pero lo hice._

En el parque, los primeros copos de nieve caen. Victor recuerda esta escena, recuerda la soledad de siempre al mirar las estrellas.

            Recuerda que en algún momento esto no fue así, que esa soledad terminó, y que podría haberle dicho a Yuuri lo que sentía, podría habérselo dicho a tiempo, aunque fuera a solo uno de los dos, y tal vez no se habría anudado la soga al cuello de forma tan irreversible.

            Tal vez no sentiría, entonces, que se está muriendo, llorando bajo el árbol donde se acercó a Yuuri aun sabiendo que no era _su_ Yuuri, aun sabiendo que solo venía para _arruinarlo_.

            Y, aun así, no es más que un chico que quiere y quiere y quiere y _quiere_ y todo a su paso es un cataclismo.

            ―Esto sí que da pena.

            Victor está tan absorto en su propia miseria que tarda unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de que las palabras le llegan de forma más directa que de costumbre.

            Porque este es el idioma _ruso_ , el que es su lengua natal, aunque en su hogar haya sido llamado _ciril_ y haya sido repudiado por ser el último legado de una estirpe moribunda.

            Cuando levanta la vista, Victor piensa que mejor le valdría darse por vencido, entregarse del todo.

            Frente a él, cruzado de brazos, está la última persona que habría esperado ver jamás.

            Pese a todo, las palabras logran dejar su boca en una última demostración de fuerza:

            ―Yurio…

            Frente a él, tal y como lo recuerda, con su cabello rubio cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, se halla el muchacho que fue su alumno y que luego lo ayudó en uno de los emprendimientos más arriesgados de la historia de la ciencia (en este, en otro, _en todos los universos_ ).

            Y su mirada destila rabia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó?  
> THE PLOT THICKENS (la trama se pone densa (?)).  
> En fin, respecto a mi ausencia...  
> En principio, terminé mi tesis, y solo me falta que me la corrijan y aprueben, y así estaré lista para defenderla :D Al fin seré, entonces, licenciada en Letras uvu  
> En otras noticias, tumbé a dos mentirosos influencers de mi país muy conocidos por el círculo social en el que me muevo (feministas, activistas por los derechos LGTB+) en este corto tiempo, pero fue algo muy difícil que me golpeó y expuso mucho.  
> De todas formas, obtuve justicia respecto a acciones pasadas que no podían continuar impunes, así que todo está bien.  
> Sorry, sé que esto no les interesa, pero a mí me hace infinitamente feliz :)  
> ¡Disfruten!  
> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¡yay! 24 añitosssss  
> Así que les traigo nuevo capítulo, ¡doble yay!  
> Que disfruten :D

傷つくことにさえ今はもう慣れた僕

 

            Como es de esperarse, la patada que Victor recibe en la pierna es dolorosa y, tal vez, la verdadera ancla que estaba buscando desesperadamente.

            ―Te ves patético. ¿Qué se supone que ocurre contigo?

            Victor busca las palabras, mas no sabe por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera Yurio está al tanto de toda su vida.

            Así que es mejor remitirse a los hechos concretos.

            ―Lo arruiné todo…

            ―Eso se ve a simple vista. ¿Qué haces en el medio de la calle, _llorando_?

            Victor busca las palabras, y tan solo atina a ponerse de pie con las últimas fuerzas que tiene.

            ―Lo arruiné todo. Yuuri no…

            ―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

            Victor se detiene, y siente un nudo en la garganta.

 _Por supuesto_.

            Por supuesto que este Yurio no conoce a Yuuri. Por supuesto que el _verdadero_ Yurio, _su_ Yurio, es un anciano en otra línea temporal, en otro universo.

            O tal vez esté muerto; a esta altura ya no lo sabe.

            ―No hablaba de ti. Perdí un dibujo ―dice entonces Victor―. Perdí un dibujo valioso para mí. El que Yuuri hizo para mí.

            Yurio mete las manos en los bolsillos y gira los ojos.

            ―Uno de nuestros más renombrados científicos viene a un país extranjero y solo hace el ridículo por un _dibujo_. Fantástico.

            Claro: este no es el verdadero Yurio, no el que conoce. Es, seguramente el Yurio real ―real _aquí_ ―, mas no el que conoce.

            No es el Yurio que arriesgó su carrera entera por él.

            ―Y todo eso por _este trozo de papel._

            Y, por supuesto, Yurio lo ha encontrado. Incluso en este universo sigue siendo alguien confiable, alguien en quien nadie pensaría pero que siempre ― _siempre_ ― tiene alguna solución preparada.

            En este caso, sencillamente ha encontrado el dibujo.

            Y Victor no puede evitar adorarlo por eso.

            ―Lo que sea que te esté lastimando así ―masculla Yurio finalmente mientras le entrega el dibujo―, ojalá lo destruyas.

            Victor quiere reír a la par que se contiene para no estrujar el maltratado papel entre sus manos.

            A lo único que ha destruido es, una y otra vez, él mismo.

* * *

 

            Al día siguiente Victor toma un avión que lo lleva a Estados Unidos.

            No volverá a Rusia en los siguientes diez años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


	24. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar.  
> Nos acercamos al final, y estoy pensando en qué hacer con este fic.  
> SE ME ESTÁ SALIENDO DE CONTROL.

伸ばしたこの手　絡ませて　激しく

           

            Yuuri es, por primera vez en su vida, feliz.

            En apenas un año se ha convertido en un artista renombrado.

            (Aunque le ha costado un poco perdonar a su hermana por la vergonzosa campaña de promoción que ha ideado y que, de hecho, ha tenido éxito a sus espaldas).

            «Era necesario, Yuuri; no abrías los ojos, no veías tu talento, no te veías como en realidad eres».

            Yuuri no sabe si creerle aún, pero lo cierto es que, inevitablemente, su pecho se siente cálido y una sonrisa aflora en sus labios cuando alguien se acerca a comentarle sobre lo invaluable y precioso de sus ilustraciones.

            Lo que más le gusta ilustrar son libros de ciencia para niños.

            _Que descubran lo bello del universo y se sientan fascinados con él._

Sí, Yuuri es feliz.

            Ha aprendido a aceptar el recuerdo de la sonrisa y las lágrimas de Victor como una simple maravilla con la que se ha cruzado una vez en la vida: tal y como lo pensara una vez, como un cometa.

            Brillante. Efímero.

            Inolvidable.

            Y aunque a veces el recuerdo duela, por lo general solo brinda calidez y abrigo a su pecho mientras su mano da vida a cada pequeño secreto del universo.

* * *

 

            Es una tarde lluviosa cuando recibe un correo electrónico de una editorial llamada Children’s dreams con sede en Estados Unidos.

            «Queremos contratarlo como ilustrador de un libro infantil de astronomía», dice el sobrio mensaje que le envía la señorita Jones, una de las editoras. «Por política de la empresa, si acepta, deberá trasladarse a Nueva York para trabajar con nosotros durante dos meses. Por supuesto, el pasaje y la estadía correría por cuenta nuestra».

            Yuuri no duda en aceptar: es una oportunidad única, y siempre ha querido conocer Nueva York.

            _Y allí tal vez podría ver a…_

Pero no se permite pensar en eso.

            No va a eso.

            Esa debería ser ―«es, es, _es_ », se dice Yuuri― una puerta cerrada.

            Solo se le hace un poco difícil cuando la luz de las estrellas penetra tan claramente a través de su ventana.

* * *

 

            Yuuri llega a Nueva York el mismo día de su reunión con el coordinador editorial.

            La recepcionista es amable, y Yuuri acepta con gusto un café que le ayude ―aunque solo sea un poco― a lidiar con los efectos de su disritmia circadiana.

            ―Una reunión anterior a la suya se ha alargado un poco ―le comenta la recepcionista―. Por favor, disculpe la demora.

            Yuuri ya está por responder con un «no hay problema» (ha cruzado el océano, después de todo) cuando el mundo se le viene abajo, todo con una humeante taza de café entre sus manos.

            ―Este tipo de cosas suelen ocurrirle al señor Nikiforov.

            El nudo en la garganta no lo deja hablar. Es consciente del repiquetear de la porcelana de la taza temblando en sus manos, y de la mirada preocupada de la recepcionista.

            ―¿Se encuentra bien, señor Katsuki?

            No le queda otra más que asentir.

            No confía en sus palabras.

* * *

 

            Cuando su turno al fin le llega ―una agonizante media hora después―, Yuuri avanza hasta la oficina donde lo espera Victor con una pesadez indisimulada.

            _¿Por qué me harías esto?_

Miles de pensamientos pasan por su cabeza: ¿no habían quedado en algo? ¿En mantenerse lejos? ¿En apartarse? ¿En las obvias leyes de la física que no deberían atreverse a quebrar?

            ¿En lo estúpido que es soñar con que algo que jamás habría podido funcionar, de hecho, _funcione_?

            Yuuri se prepara para abrir la boca y cuestionar, llorar, tal vez hasta gritar, apenas se abre la puerta…

            Solo que la persona que la abre antes de que pueda siquiera golpearla _no es Victor Nikiforov._

…

Si hubiera sido Victor Nikiforov, todo habría sido más fácil.

* * *

 

            Pero no, no lo es. No es Victor. No puede serlo; llega temprano por muchos años. El cabello plateado y los ojos de aguamarina están ahí, sí, pero _no es Victor._ El hombre tiene, sin embargo, una sonrisa amigable, y las arrugas que se forman en su rostro le recuerdan, de cierta manera, a su padre.

            Su padre y este hombre ―¿el señor Nikiforov?― deben tener cerca de la misma edad.

            ―Usted debe ser el señor Katsuki ―dice el señor Nikiforov y lo invita a pasar con un gesto―. Disculpe la demora, ya sabrá cómo pueden dilatarse este tipo de reuniones… Otros proyectos, licitaciones, cosas así…

            Yuuri avanza como un autómata. No repara en el hecho de que no ha saludado a su nuevo jefe y se ha quedado a mirarlo como un idiota.

            El hombre, aunque parece advertirlo, no se lo toma a mal.

            ―Tome asiento, por favor. Me imagino que está agotado, señor Katsu…

            ―Yuuri.

            De alguna manera, no le cuadra que este hombre lo llame por su apellido. Es eso todo lo que puede pensar mientras se deja caer torpemente en su sofá (sospecha, después de todo, que no habría podido mantenerse en pie mucho más tiempo).

            ―Yuuri ―acepta el hombre, tomando asiento tras su escritorio sin nada fuera de lo común: una _laptop_ , papeles, unas cuantas fotos (seguramente de su familia) giradas hacia él―. Entonces, tú puedes llamarme Andrei.

            Andrei tiene todos los manierismos de Victor, y esto hiere casi físicamente a Yuuri.

            ―Pero vamos al quid de la cuestión, ¿te parece?

            A Yuuri le da igual, a estas alturas. No puede dejar de mirar su rostro; no puede dejar de poner en duda su propia cordura.

            ―Sé que es algo raro ―el señor Nikiforov habla sin advertir su dilema interno― que te haya pedido que vengas hasta Nueva York. Es decir, considerando que pude haber contratado a algún ilustrador local.

            Sí, ahora que lo menciona, es algo que ha llamado la atención de Yuuri. Intenta enfocarse en eso; de lo contrario, siente que podría enloquecer.

            ―Pero lo cierto es que no creo que haya nadie mejor capacitado para este trabajo; llevo un tiempo siguiendo tus trabajos, Yuuri, y creo que eres la persona que necesitam…

            ―No quiero el trabajo.

            Yuuri es levemente consciente de la tensión en la atmósfera. El mismo señor Nikiforov luce anonadado. Yuuri lo entiende; ha cruzado un océano tras aceptar el trabajo solo para rechazarlo apenas su nuevo jefe empieza a hablar.

            _Y ni siquiera de lo importante._

Empero, Yuuri ya ha tomado una decisión igual ―o más― difícil que esta hace un año.

            Y aquí está, poniéndose en pie ante el rostro boquiabierto de un hombre con el mismo apellido y con ―casi― las mismas expresiones que Victor.

            ―Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo ―Yuuri no lo tutea; no se atreve a hacerlo en esta situación―. Y le compensaré monetariamente los gastos que ha efectuado por mi causa.

            »Pero no puedo hacer el trabajo que me pide.

            Y avanza hasta la puerta.

            _Si trabajo contigo perderé la razón_ , piensa Yuuri, mas obviamente no lo dice. _Debo salir de aquí antes de entender. Debo huir antes de que todo siga rompiéndose, antes de que este universo siga colapsando sobre sí mismo como está tan empeñado en…_

            Su mano ya está sobre el picaporte cuando Andrei masculla con la voz rota.

            ―¿No lo harías… por Victor?

* * *

 

            _Victor._

Aun ahora su nombre es más fuerte que un acoplamiento de marea. Los pies de Yuuri no responden; se quedan clavados en su lugar, como si su nombre fuera un comando mágico con el cual someterlo.

            _¿Es esto lo que sientes, Luna, cuando miras a la Tierra sin poder apartar el rostro?_

            Se voltea, y la escena lo golpea con fuerza.

            Andrei Nikiforov se está cubriendo el rostro con las manos y, si Yuuri no se equivoca ―y no lo hace, porque debe ser _el experto_ en esto―, los temblores de su cuerpo delatan que está _llorando_.

            ―¿Andrei…?

            ―Lo siento ―Yuuri distingue el esfuerzo de mantener un tono profesional en su voz mientras se aprieta el rostro con las manos―. No, tienes razón. Estás en tu derecho. Es algo pretencioso de mi parte mandar llamar a un artista hasta aquí, no dejarle escapatoria para obligarlo a…

            ―¿Quién es _Victor_?

            Andrei se detiene. Yuuri mide el tiempo contando sus propias respiraciones.

            Cuando vuelve a abrir la boca, Andrei clava sus ojos ―rojos, vidriosos, con el llanto contenido― en los de Yuuri y responde:

            ―Victor era ―«era», y ¿qué más cerca de una tragedia en tres letras?― mi hijo.

* * *

 

            ―Victor falleció en un accidente cuando era pequeño.

            Las fotos son lo peor; Andrei le enseña los marcos de las fotos que le estaban vedados, la sonrisa de un niño de cinco años que es la misma que recuerda de hace un año atrás, si es eso posible.

            ―Lo peor es que debí haber sido yo.

            Yuuri no sabe si realmente esto sea cierto, mas supone que tiene sentido: ¿quién sería el Victor para él, sino el Victor de este, _su propio_ universo?

            ―Su madre conducía. Él quiso sentarse a su lado. Dios, ¿qué había de malo en negarle un deseo tan inocente…? Era apenas un niño, sí, pero solo sería una vez… Una sola vez…

            _Una sola vez es todo lo que se necesita._

Yuuri se imagina a Victor ignorando los mensajes del otro Yuuri, el Yuuri astrónomo al que no ha conocido. Yuuri se imagina a Andrei llorando sobre los cuerpos muertos de su familia.

            Los pequeños milagros de cada día son como mariposas; la fragilidad de estos mismos milagros ―los cuerpos fríos y ensangrentados de todos los que amas sobre el asfalto transcurridos apenas dos segundos de un accidente― la prueba contundente de lo efímero.

            ―La cosa es que Victor siempre dijo que sería un artista ―Yuuri cierra los ojos y escucha la voz temblorosa de Andrei como en trance―. Dijo «papá, voy a pintar todas las estrellas». «Papá, luego me contratarás para que ilustre tus libros, ¿verdad?».

            Yuuri no duda al hablar.

            ―Y por eso me contrataste a mí.

            Andrei sí lo hace.

            ―No tengo una explicación racional ―murmura como avergonzado, su mirada clavada en el atardecer que se despide desde la ventana―. He visto ilustraciones de todo tipo, por mi profesión en sí. Pero cuando vi tus ilustraciones… Cuando vi lo que hacías… Pensé: «Es esto. Es esto lo que Victor quería».

            »Mi único deseo ―confiesa Andrei Nikiforov, y su voz es la de un padre sin hijo, una persona más que se ha quedado sin Victor― era dedicarle un libro con los dibujos de estrellas que tanto amaba.

            ―Entonces, así se hará.

            Andrei Nikiforov voltea a verlo como si hubiera enloquecido. Yuuri le ofrece su mejor sonrisa; la sonrisa que le ha dado a Victor Nikiforov ―el Victor Nikiforov de otro universo― tantas veces.

            ―Hagamos el mejor homenaje para Victor.

            Andrei sonríe y asiente a la par que se las arregla para pronunciar un débil «gracias». Yuuri ve restos de lágrimas suavizando sus facciones, mas no dice nada.

            Andrei le regala un último pedazo de información, y es algo que Yuuri ya sabe y, aun así, aguijonea su pecho con una sensación familiar.

            ―Él sería un poco mayor que tú ahora mismo. Veintiocho años en diciembre. Quizás es un poco ridículo dedicarle un libro infantil; si hay vida más allá de este plano, quizá se sentiría avergonzado, quizá me diría «papá, eres un ridículo».

            Pero Yuuri niega con la cabeza y sabe que responde con la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, cuando replica:

            ―Nunca seremos lo suficientemente viejos para no amar las estrellas ―Y también―: Donde sea que esté, Victor continúa amándolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews? ¿Amor?  
> ¿Estrellas?  
> -Pekea


End file.
